Events of the Heart
by taitofan
Summary: It began as a scam to sell an overpriced flower vase, but it started a series of events that would forever change the way two men felt about each other.
1. Won's First Heart Event

Events of the Heart—Won's First "Heart" Event

by taitofan

Rated PG-13 for yaoi

Disclaimer: If I owned Harvest Moon, the next game would be titled, "Harvest Moon: For Gay." But since that's very unlikely, it's safe to say that I don't own the games or characters.

Author's Note: No matter what fandom I enter, my OTP almost always ends up as crack… Oh well. So. I was thinking about what it would be like if other couples went through the heart events you go through as the farmer. So I took my favorite couple, listed out their heart events, and came up with this! So this fic will consist of eight rewritten heart events, two random events, and a few ending chapters… After all, we all know what happens after the heart events have been viewed! Chapters will flip-flop from one character to the next, and they will be connected. So until the next chapter, have fun and try to give my OTP a chance!

Flames do nothing but make me laugh, although I'll listen to any CC you have. Please read, review, and enjoy! Finished 07-05-06

* * *

Won ignored the flock of squawking chickens as he walked towards the Poultry Farm. He had better things to do than let a bunch of annoying birds intimidate him. For example, he had to try his luck selling his goods to the suckers who lived here. He'd already managed to scam that farmer boy and his sister—Jack and Claire if memory served right—out of a nice chunk of change, and he had high hopes for this family too. He quickly reached the door and knocked swiftly door, ready to charm and swindle whoever opened up.

"We're not open yet!" a decidedly masculine voice yelled from the other side of the closed door. Nevertheless, Won could hear the locks being opened. "If it's not an emergency… Hey, who are you?" The young man who opened the door might have _sounded_ masculine, but his long blond hair and soft facial features conveyed otherwise. He was actually very easy on the eyes… If you were into that sort of thing of course. Which Won most certainly was _not_.

"Hello, my name is Won. I am a traveling merchant from the East. I'm here today to see if someone as lovely as yourself would be interested in purchasing any of my fine merchandise." The younger man blinked, his glasses magnifying his bright blue eyes; then he scowled lightly, a faint pink blush finding its way to his cheeks.

"I _am_ a guy you know. My name is Rick. I help run this place with my mother and sister. You should try charming _them_ instead." Won's entire career was dependent on his ability to read people and know _exactly_ what to say to make them putty in his hands. And unless he was _completely_ mistaken…

"Oh, be assured kind sir, I immediately knew your gender. However, I cannot imagine that anyone else in your household would be such an exquisite sight as you." _Bingo_. Rick's face went from pale pink to a bright red in seconds, causing Won to smirk mentally. Oh yes, he was _good_.

"I, uh… What do you have?" Won put on his pleasantest smile and opened his case. Rick watched as he pulled out a large, shiny red apple. He wasn't all that fond of apples himself, but Popuri and his mom both loved them. Maybe he'd get them a gift…

"I have three very special apples with me today…" Rick listened patiently as Won explained the three different apples. He honestly wasn't sure what the difference between them and a regular apple was, but… "And the price, especially for you, is only 500 G!" It took all of the blond's willpower not to let his jaw drop.

"For all three or for just one?"

"Just one." Rick laughed humorlessly, shaking his head.

"Ah, I don't think so. I'll just wait until Autumn and pick some myself… What else do you have?" Won's eyes narrowed ever so slightly. So Rick wasn't going to fall for his charming words, huh? No matter. He still had another card up his sleeve…

"Oh, of course! I have something _much_ better!" He took out a picture and handed it to Rick, who accepted it curiously. "As you can see, this fine flower vase is much too fragile to carry around with me all the time. But I can have my roommate Zack deliver it to you later today. Such a well-crafted vase is sure to improve your house tenfold! And for you I'm willing to let it go for a mere 5000 G!" Rick was silent for a few moments, merely staring at Won's grinning face, when…

"What! Are you _crazy_? If you think you can come here, feed me some pretty words, and get me to buy your overpriced junk, you have another thing coming! I'm not some girl who's gonna swoon over you and pay ridiculous prices for apples with silly names and vases that cost more than refrigerators and—" Won stood patiently as Rick ranted and raved. He had nowhere else to be after all… And Rick would run out of breath sooner or later. "—and your hat is funny!" The Asian man raised an elegant eyebrow at his last comment before shaking his head slightly.

"Rick…" He took a few steps forward until there were mere inches separating them. Rick, who was still out of breath from his prior ranting, could only watch as the shorter man lifted a slender pale hand and ran it against his cheek. "Has anyone ever told you that you're absolutely _alluring_ when you're angry?"

* * *

When Zack delivered the flower vase later that afternoon, Rick hadn't been able to explain why he'd paid Won's outrageous price further than, '_He's **very** persuasive_.' But as he placed the vase on his bedside table and began arranging Moondrop Flowers in it, he found that he really didn't mind. In fact…

He couldn't wait until Won came around again.


	2. Rick's Black Heart Event

Events of the Heart—Rick's Black Heart Event

by taitofan

Rated PG-13 for yaoi

Disclaimer: If I owned Harvest Moon, the next game would be titled, "Harvest Moon: For Gay." But since that's very unlikely, it's safe to say that I don't own the games or characters.

Author's Note: Welcome to Rick's first heart event, in which we have denial, embarrassing parents, confused siblings, and love struck men. Somewhat in that order even. And though I'm sure everyone has realized this, I'll say it regardless; I'm taking major liberties here, because there isn't a lot to the heart scenes. Unless I want these half a page long, I need to add things. And I'll occasionally throw in a few game-play references… I'm sure you all gave Rick his egg back once the scene was done too. _wink_ Anyways, enjoy. Won is up again next.

Flames do nothing but make me laugh, although I'll listen to any CC you have. Please read, review, and enjoy! Finished 07-05-06

* * *

Won managed to wait a week before he once again made his way back to the Poultry Farm. He'd originally told himself that he wasn't going to go back at all. After all, Rick had already bought the flower vase, and he'd learned from Zack—who he'd recently found out was a friend of the family—that the younger man wasn't even very fond of apples. When he finally gave into his strange urge to see the blond again on that bright Friday afternoon, he told himself it was only because he could always sell his apples to the other occupants of the household. It had _nothing_ to do with Rick's attractive face, or the way his cheeks flushed prettily when he was embarrassed, or how utterly _sexy_ he looked when he was angry… 

No, that had nothing to do with it at all. When he'd started flirting with Rick, he'd just been doing what he guessed would work. He'd never flirted with potential customers _before_ because he hadn't seen the need to. But Rick was different; Won had _known_ that compliments would get the blue-eyed man to buy from him. …And he refused to acknowledge that giving out compliments didn't _have_ to turn into flirting. Because he _wasn't_ interested in Rick. Honestly.

Before he even realized it, he was standing in the same spot he'd found himself at a week earlier. If he turned around now, he could always head to the farm, or go to a different family and swindle _them_, or maybe— Or maybe it didn't really matter, because he was already knocking. He glared at his hand for acting without permission from his mind, but quickly composed himself as a familiar voice called out that they were open and to come in. And not wanting to look like a complete fool, he did just that.

He'd never been inside the farmhouse, seeing as Rick had gone outside during their first encounter, but looking around… It was all right. Cozy and _certainly_ nicer than Zack's cardboard box of a house, but nothing special. No, the best part of the house was standing in front of the table and smiling at him.

"Won, I didn't think I'd see you again so soon! Hi! Mom, Popuri, this is Won, the traveling salesman who sold me that vase last week. Won, this is my mom Lillia and my sister Popuri." Won bowed to the pink-haired ladies, wanting to make a good first impression to potential future customers.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance." Popuri said nothing in return and merely stared, unnerved by the foreign man. Lillia, who _hadn't_ suddenly forgotten her manners as her daughter seemingly had, smiled and nodded in greeting.

"Hello Won. Zack and Rick told me a bit about you. It's a pleasure to finally meet you." She looked over at her smiling son and giggled softly. "Oh, Rick has enjoyed the vase you sold him you know. He put it right next to his bed, and he even gets Popuri to pick him fresh flowers for it everyday—"

"Uh, hey, would you look at that!" Rick quickly cut her off and turned back to the table to hide his flushed face from his mother's embarrassing small talk. "All of the chickens laid eggs this morning, so I stopped by the Hot Spring and made some Spa Boiled Eggs." He turned back around, his blush having faded for the most part, and held up a golden brown egg. "Do you like eggs Won?"

In all honesty, he didn't. It was similar to how Rick felt about apples; he didn't hate them, but that didn't mean he _liked_ them. They were tolerable…

"I love them." …But after the way Rick's blue eyes lit up after he told the little white lie, he'd readily take them.

"Great! Here, then this is for you. These are my favorite things in the world, but they're an acquired taste… I'm glad you like them too though!" Won accepted the gift, liking the way Rick's fingers brushed against his own more than the egg he was given. And though he didn't notice, a light red hue settled on Rick's cheeks at the contact as well. However, unbeknownst to the two men, Lillia _did_ notice the exchange between her son and the strangely dressed man. She watched them curiously, a small smile adorning her face. Maybe it was time…

"Thank you Rick. I appreciate it. However…" He grabbed Rick's hand with his own free one and placed the egg back in the blond's possession, before he slowly pulled away. "If this is your favorite thing in the world, then I'm giving it back to you. And I don't often give things away for free, so no arguing." Rick chuckled, cradling the egg close to his chest. With the prices Won charged, he believed it.

"Thank you. It means a lot to me." Won nodded amiably, glad he'd thought of a way to get rid of the egg _and_ make the younger man smile like that. It was a lovely sight… Not that he thought about Rick like that though. Really.

…And if he kept saying it, maybe he'd eventually believe it.

"You're very welcome. Now if you'll excuse me, I must get back to my shop. Goodbye Rick. I'll see you soon I hope?" Rick's grin widened as he nodded enthusiastically.

"Of course! I'll come see you as soon as I can." Won smiled before turning around and heading back outside, leaving the trio alone. After he shut the door behind him, Rick sprinted towards the door and threw it open, waving to the retreating figure and yelling his goodbyes. The youngest of the family shook her head in disbelief.

"What was that all about? That weird guy comes here, gets an egg from Rick that he gives _right_ back, doesn't buy _or_ ask about anything the whole time, then leaves and only says goodbye to Rick! And what's wrong with Rick anyway mom? He was blushing an awful lot! Do you think he's sick?" Lillia looked over at her cheerful son who was still watching the merchant walking down the street, the egg clutched carefully at his chest.

"Perhaps dear. But I don't think that it's an illness that any medicine can cure…"

After all, there was no drug in the world capable of easing love sickness.


	3. Won's Second Heart Event

Events of the Heart—Won's Second "Heart" Event

by taitofan

Rated PG-13 for yaoi

Disclaimer: If I owned Harvest Moon, the next game would be titled, "Harvest Moon: For Gay." But since that's very unlikely, it's safe to say that I don't own the games or characters.

Author's Note: The biggest thing to note here is that I gave Zack more than one room. He and Won are still stuck in a tiny house, but it's not all clumped together. More denial and confusion here, as well as game references. Fun fun! Back to Rick next time, and then we can really get the ball rolling… And thank you so much to my reviewers; I really appreciate your opinions. You all rock so much!

Flames do nothing but make me laugh, although I'll listen to any CC you have. Please read, review, and enjoy! Finished 07-09-06

* * *

After Won's almost-invitation to visit him, Rick decided that he'd wait awhile until he showed up… 

He managed to last four days.

Now Rick found himself standing in front of Zack's house, hand poised to knock, hesitating. It wasn't that he was rethinking his decision to visit, oh no, he just wondered if it was too soon. There was something about the older man that intrigued him… He was quite sure what it was, but he wanted to find out. And that meant spending time with him. However, spending all of his free time with Won would seem a _bit_ too overeager, and he didn't want to scare the other man away. Maybe he should wait one more day…

"Hey Rick, what's up?" The blond let out a rather undignified yelp as he spun around, finding himself staring at a large chest. Tilting his head up, he saw that it was the owner of the house he'd been standing in front of for the past few minutes. Oh, how he hoped Zack hadn't been there for long… "You've been staring at my door for awhile. Did you need something?" _Crap_.

"Oh, hi Zack. I was just here to see Won." The shipper looked perplexed, but he didn't ask the obvious question on his mind. Mainly, _"Why would you want to see **him**?"_

"He doesn't open his shop until I get back at eleven. He leaves to door locked for only Goddess-knows-why. But if you'll let me in, _I'll_ let _you_ in." Rick chuckled nervously and stepped aside, allowing the larger man past to unlock the door. He didn't bother to mention that Won probably would have let him in regardless of the time. After all, he couldn't explain their strange relationship when he wasn't exactly sure what was going on between them himself.

"Thanks." Zack pulled a key out of his pocket and unlocked the door, pushing it open, and holding it open for the blond.

"No problem. Hey Won, you've got a customer!" Rick walked through the now-opened door, Zack close behind him, hoping he wasn't expected to actually _buy_ anything. He'd seen Won's prices before, and after that flower vase, there was no way he could afford anything else even _close_ to being that expensive…

"Wonderful, I—" When Won first looked up, Rick could tell he was about to go into "_shady salesman_" mode; once he saw who it was though, he smiled and waved to his new companion. Rick did the same, then walked over to the makeshift counter and hopped up on it. Zack raised an eyebrow at this strange act of familiarity, but he didn't say anything about it. As peculiar as the scene was, he had work to do…

"Well, I have some numbers to crunch. I'll be in the back if you need me." When he got hurried "_yeah, sure_" answers in perfect unison, he shook his head and headed to his study. Once the door had shut behind him, Won reached under his counter and pulled out a golden brown oval.

"For you." Rick's grin almost split his face as he accepted the Spa Boiled Egg. The fact that Won remembered his favorite food made him happier than he'd been in quite a long time.

"Wow, thanks! This is great!" He reached into his apron and pulled out a shiny red sphere. "And by the way…" Won chuckled as he took the apple gratefully. They were out of season, so that meant…

"Did you get this from Jack?" Rick laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head. _Busted_.

"Claire actually. She bought it from you a while ago, but when Jack got one too, she didn't have any use for it. So she gave it to Popuri this morning. I kinda took it from her when she wasn't looking though…" She was probably searching the house for it right now. Oh well, she'd get over it. "And what about you? Only two places have chickens around here…"

"You caught me," the merchant admitted with a smirk. "Jack sold me the egg when I was down there this morning. I took it to the spring afterwards and then came back here. I was going to bring it to you later tonight, but here you are." Rick willed himself _not_ to blush. That just wouldn't do with so little distance between them… But the knowledge that Won was going to visit him just to give him a present made the redness find his cheeks regardless of his wishes.

"I, um… I didn't know you bought things too." He missed the flash of disappointment that flashed on the older man's face.

"I only buy from my most treasured customers." Rick assumed that meant Jack and Claire, since the farmer twins were his _only_ customers. "However…" Rick titled his head in a confused manner that vaguely reminded Won of Koinu, the puppy on the twin's farm. In short, he looked rather adorable…

"However what?" He quickly pushed those thoughts from his mind at the question. He only thought of Rick as a friend, not a… Well, he just _didn't_.

"However, I might be willing to offer my services to close friends as well. And I'd say we're friends, wouldn't you?" Rick nodded, his face still flushed. He refused to feel disappointed at the term _friends_. It was good to be friends after all. It wasn't as if he wanted to be more than that or anything… Or did he? He didn't really know… He hadn't felt this _confused_ in a long time either. "Well then, Rick, you can sell things to me if you'd like. Just bring them here and I'll give you a good price for them. Easy, huh?"

…Well, "friends" was a good first step.

"Yeah, that sounds great. I'll have to come see you a lot more often after I gather eggs I guess." An excuse to see the attractive blond and get eggs to give him as presents later? Sounded good to him.

"I suppose so." They shared a smile and began eating their respective gifts in a comfortable silence.

* * *

By the time Zack came out of his room, Rick had already left. He assumed that the blond had gone after he'd bought whatever he'd come for, but had he have asked, he would have learned that he'd only left minutes before. Even then, it was only because he still had chickens to take care of. But as Won saw it, Zack didn't need to know _that_…

Maybe he'd tell his roommate what was going on between them once they figured it out for themselves. And hopefully, it wouldn't take very long, because each time they met Won was having a harder time denying that he thought Rick was beautiful…

Little did he know that Rick was having the same problem.


	4. Rick's Purple Heart Event

Events of the Heart—Rick's Purple Heart Event

by taitofan

Rated PG-13 for yaoi

Disclaimer: If I owned Harvest Moon, the next game would be titled, "Harvest Moon: For Gay." But since that's very unlikely, it's safe to say that I don't own the games or characters.

Author's Note: Hmm, yes. Everyone seems to know about this budding romance, but will they admit to it? Well, you'll just have to see, huh? There's a focus on Popuri here, and I just want everyone to know that I'm not bashing her. I love Popuri; she's my favorite Mineral Town girl. But she has a role to play, and play it she shall. This heart event took some creativity to pull off, but I hope it's still recognizable. Next will be two random events, and then back to heart events. Thanks for the reviews everyone!

Flames do nothing but make me laugh, although I'll listen to any CC you have. Please read, review, and enjoy! Finished 08-17-06

----------

For the next few weeks, Rick paid Won frequent visits when Zack was out. He wasn't sure why he didn't come when the owner of the house was actually _there_… But a nagging voice in the back of his mind taunted that it was because he didn't want anyone else to catch onto how quickly he was falling for the older man.

Rick promptly told the voice to shut up.

But that late Spring afternoon left Rick feeling much too tired to walk across town, whether he was itching to visit Won or not. He'd had a bit of trouble with the chickens that morning, including one that almost ran away, one that had been sick, three eggs hatching within four minutes, and a stray weasel that snuck into a coop and had to be chased out with a broomstick before it could cause any harm. Seeing as that had all needed tending to in a span of only a few hours, it was understandable that he wanted some rest. If only Popuri would lend him a hand more than once in a crimson moon…

He sighed as he lounged on the sofa in front of the fireplace. There was no point in complaining now. He'd just have to wait until tomorrow and hope that things were less hectic so he could slip out…

A knock at the door jolted him from his thoughts and made his heart flutter more than he wanted to admit. If it had been one of the farmer twins, they'd have just come in. But that sharp knocking… He immediately forgot about his fatigue and practically sprinted to the door, almost running Popuri over in the process. The girl shot him a dirty look, but his mother just smiled behind the counter.

'_He acts just like his father did at that age. Hopelessly smitten and completely in denial. I just hope he won't take as long to admit his feelings as Rod did…_'

Somehow, the brilliant smile on her son's face as he threw open the door and quickly ushered Won in told her that he wouldn't.

----------

Popuri watched her brother lead Won over to the sofa, where they sat down to chat. Question after question ran through her mind. Shouldn't Won be at his shop? Why were he and Rick visiting each other all of the time? Why was Rick always so _giddy_ when the older man came around? …Why did it seem like her mom already knew the answer to all of this?

Popuri wasn't a bad girl—she really wasn't—though she _was_ more than a bit on the naïve side. She was sharp enough to notice that Won seemed to be the object of her brother's fancy though, even if she hadn't a clue as to _why_, or exactly how far that fancy ran. She was rather weary of Rick and Won getting too close… After all, Rick was supposed to marry Karen, she'd marry Kai, and they'd be one big happy family! Needless to say, Won didn't fit into that equation.

The last time Won had ventured to the Poultry Farm, he'd told Rick that he loved eggs. Popuri might have been naïve, but even she could tell that it was all a lie to make Rick happy. Maybe if she could catch the Asian man in _another_ lie…

Maybe Rick would come to his senses and start spending his afternoons with Karen again. Then her world could go back to normal.

----------

"It must be hard, working here all by yourself." Rick felt himself color at the concern evident in Won's voice.

"Well, it's not so bad. My mom works inside, and I like taking care of the chickens. It would be nice if Popuri helped sometimes, but I handle it well enough alone. It's just days like today that make me wish otherwise…" Won nodded, having already heard about Rick's day. When the blond hadn't come that morning, Won had gotten worried and come over, figuring that he wasn't going to get any urgent business anyways. He'd told Rick that he was stopping by after a stop at the farm to sell his apples, despite the fact that they both knew he'd already been there once that season. If Rick saw though his blatant lie, he didn't mention it.

"You certainly must know what you're doing. Handsome _and_ a hard worker. Why Rick, you must have ladies knocking down your door!" The light pink hue to Rick's cheeks immediately deepened to a dark red.

"N-no! I mean, I don't like, that is, I'm not interested…" His all too apparent nervousness and embarrassment both amused and relieved Won at the same time. Those foolish women had _no_ idea what they were missing…

"Well, I suppose that's lucky for me then, isn't it?" Rick had only been flirted with twice in his life—the first time he'd met Won and now. He'd thought that the first time was just to get him to buy the vase, but now he wasn't sure. Maybe Won was just messing with him, or _maybe_…

"Hello Won!" Rick was saved from answering when his sister popped in front of the sofa and smiled at them. He was torn between thanking her and wishing she'd go away. "We didn't get to talk the last time you were here. I remember you said that you liked eggs though. You must know a thing or two about animals, huh?" Rick cocked an eyebrow at the odd question. What in the world was she up to?

"Popuri, I don't think—"

"Why, of course I do," Won interrupted, not understanding what the girl was up too, but knowing that if he could impress Rick… Well, all the more reason to fib.

"Great!" Popuri exclaimed, ignoring the looks Rick was giving them. She'd expose this phony if it was the last thing she did! "Come on Rick, ask him a question." He opened his mouth to protest, but stopped short when Won met his gaze and nodded. Well, if Won wanted to play along with whatever she was up to, he would too…

"Okay… How many days does it take an egg to hatch?" He didn't really expect Won to know the answer but didn't care. Won was a merchant, not a farmer. As Rick saw it, Won knew how to throw eggs in the spa and give them to him, and that was good enough. The older man wanted to get it right though. If he was going to lie, in front of Rick's family no less, he should at least answer correctly. Surely, he could at least get close…

"Oh, how simple. About three days of course." When Popuri's smug smile fell and Rick's face lit up, he knew he'd hit gold.

"Hey, that's right! I'm impressed! I didn't know you knew about eggs…" Popuri pouted as Rick launched into a discussion about eggs and chickens, with Won nodding knowingly. It was obvious that he'd only guessed, but she couldn't say that…

"Popuri dear, could you come here please?" Popuri reluctantly left her brother and his guest alone, making her way to the counter where her mother stood. She saw the whole thing too. Maybe she'd say something… "You should be happy."

"Huh?" Lillia wore her typical gentle smile.

"Won is simply trying to impress Rick, and there's no harm in that. You should be happy that Rick has finally found someone to care for." The girl couldn't help but stare in disbelief.

"But mom… What about Karen? What will people say?"

"Karen is his friend, but they don't love each other that way. And you shouldn't care what other people think. If your brother falls in love, you should be happy for him, no matter who it is. Do you understand?" She didn't, but she nodded regardless. Lillia's voice was as soft as always, but it held a note of warning. If she tried to stop Rick and Won, she might not get to see Kai in just a short while…

"Okay…" She looked over to the pair on the sofa, regarding them closely. Won _did_ seem genuinely interested in listening to Rick, whether or not he actually cared about the topic. And Rick _did_ seem to glow when he was around the older man…

Popuri might not have understood it, but if it made her brother happy, she guessed that she could live with it.


	5. Golden Service

Events of the Heart—Golden Service

by taitofan

Rated PG-13 for yaoi

Disclaimer: If I owned Harvest Moon, the next game would be titled, "Harvest Moon: For Gay." But since that's very unlikely, it's safe to say that I don't own the games or characters.

Author's Note: I'm sure you've all heard the phrase where something brown and smelly hits the fan… Well, that'd be the theme of this chapter. You knew it had to come sooner or later. Better to be sooner, right? Don't worry, one more random event and then the heart events will continue. I'll warn you right now that my angst sucks… But since it won't last _too_ long, I hope you'll all just bear with me…

Flames do nothing but make me laugh, although I'll listen to any CC you have. Please read, review, and enjoy! Finished 07-09-06

* * *

Rick honestly didn't know why he wanted to visit Won. After all, he had nothing to sell, he didn't need to buy anything, and he had promised to visit… He just _really_ wanted to see the Chinese man. Ever since they'd first met just under a season ago, Rick had felt drawn to him… And when one of them wasn't visiting the other, Rick found himself feeling unbearably lonely. He'd never felt this way about anyone before, not even his childhood friend Karen. Whatever he was feeling—and he had a feeling he knew what it was, even if he didn't want to admit it—he certainly hoped he could get it straightened out with Won before he went insane…

And here he was. He entered Zack's house, not at all surprised to find that Zack and Won were the only occupants. After all, there were only two dogs in the town, and only one farm that needed seeds. Won's business couldn't be _that_ great… Regardless, he was glad that Won hadn't left Mineral Town to find better business. _Very glad_.

"Rick, what are you doing here?" The one time Zack witnessed one of their meetings, he'd assumed it was mere business and left the room. Thus, it was understandable that he was confused. The blond pointed towards the waving Asian for clarification.

"I'm just here to see your roommate." The shipper watched as Won and Rick exchanged greetings, the blond leaning against the makeshift counter. It was odd, as Zack had gotten the impression that Won wasn't much for human contact. He didn't even like going to festivals! And yet he didn't seem to mind Rick, another male who was thirteen years his junior, invading his personal space. And from what he'd witnessed that one time he'd seen Rick here and what Lillia had mentioned the last time he saw her, this had happened quite a few times in the last season…

His musing was cut off by the sound of the door opening. All three men were expecting it to be either Jack or Claire, so they were rather surprised when it turned out to be—

"Karen, hello! It's one surprise after another today. What are you doing here?" The young woman shut the door and walked in further, smiling at Zack.

"Oh, I was just in the area. I walked over here with Popuri. She went off to see Kai and I decided to see this store Rick's told me so much about. Won's all he seems to talk about these days after all. As his best friend, I should make sure he isn't getting into trouble." The blond had begun scowling as soon as Karen mentioned his sister visiting Kai, who had arrived for the summer less than a week ago. But when she started teasing him, he directed the irritated look towards her. He didn't want Won to think he was obsessed with him or anything… Even if it _was_ pretty much true.

As Karen talked and Rick told her not so nicely to shut up, Won looked back and forth between the bickering friends. Zack had mentioned Karen once when he was telling the merchant about the townsfolk. She and Rick had been friends since childhood, and Zack had been _sure_ they'd get married. When he'd first heard that, it hadn't bothered him. He'd only been in town a few days and hadn't met Rick yet. But now that he thought about it…

A horrid feeling settled in the pit of his stomach. Rick getting married to anyone was unsettling, but the thought of him marrying someone who was obviously the prettiest girl in town… He didn't like it. Not one bit. It made him insanely jealous to think of Rick being that close to anyone but him. …And he was finally willing to admit it to himself. He cared about Rick, a lot. More than he'd ever cared for anyone in his entire thirty-four years of living. The younger man was handsome, kind, funny… Even his bad temper was enthralling.

But quite frankly, these feelings scared him. He wasn't good enough for Rick, and he knew it. He was just a short, greedy conman. Rick deserved better than someone like himself… Sure, he'd flirted with Rick, though Rick had never really flirted back, but Won thought he was just shy… Regardless, it was obvious that the blond felt _something_ for him too. Whether those feelings ran as deeply as his own did, Won didn't know. But if they _did_…

Then Won needed to put a stop to this right now.

"So you're the Karen I've heard about!" Won cut off their bantering and exclaimed, putting on the same charming smile he'd used when he first met Rick. "Such a lovely name for an even lovelier woman!" Karen blushed at the compliment and giggled, turning away from Rick and towards the merchant.

"Well thanks! That's so nice of you! I can see why Rick likes you." Won hoped "like" was as far as it went, or this wasn't going to turn out well… Though if he'd noticed the agitated look Rick was shooting him, he probably would have stopped the charade that very second. The blond refused to say anything though. Won was just buttering her up to get her to buy something. True, that was what the older man had done to him, but that was different. It'd evolved from that… He knew it had. Karen was just— "Why don't you show me what you have?" —Playing right into his hands.

"Ah, a most excellent idea! Rick, get out of the way. You're an obstruction to business." Said chicken farmer did as he was told and walked over beside Zack, biting his tongue the whole time. This was just a part of Won's plan; he didn't _really_ mean that…

"Wow, you have lots of interesting stuff! I've never seen those seeds before, and those dog toys are cute! And that jewel is strange looking, but so pretty!" She carefully looked over his goods, wondering what her father would think when he knew there was another seed provider in town. One that even sold flowers! She'd have to tell him when she got home…

"You have good taste Karen! And you're in luck too, because right now it's golden service time! That means you can take home any one thing for free." Rick couldn't have stopped his eyes from widening or his jaw from dropping even if he'd wanted to. Free? He was letting her take something for _free_? After he'd had to pay _5000 G_ for his stupid vase?

"Gee, thanks! That's really nice of you!" She picked up a packet of Pink Cat seeds, intent on showing her father what the competition had to offer. …Plus she wanted to see about getting Claire to grow them for her. Won nodded in acceptance of her choice, very glad she'd chosen one of the cheaper items he sold. His relief was cut short though, as out of the corner of his eye he saw Rick glaring at him, absolutely _seething_. And at that moment, a sudden epiphany hit him and Won _knew_ that Rick felt the same way he did. And that trying to discourage it hadn't worked.

And that he was going to be lucky to get out of this alive.

"Oh, no problem at all. Just make sure that you come back." Karen nodded and confirmed that she would before waving her goodbyes and leaving the men alone again. Won had hoped that by adding that he'd get Rick to think it was all a scheme to secure a new customer, but… With the murderous look still pinned on him, he highly doubted that it'd worked.

"Golden service time huh?" Zack pondered, having not noticed the tension in the room. "Wonder what I should take…?" Won liked his roommate, really he did. But right then, he wished that Zack would just go away and let him talk to Rick. What needed to be said really wasn't meant for him to hear.

"Golden service time is over! Pay if you want something!" he snapped. Then he turned his attention to the irate blond, putting on a smile that he hoped would ease his anger. "Rick, I—"

"Save it," Rick growled, stomping over to the nervous man. If looks could kill… Won would have been nothing but a pile of ashes. "What was that about us being friends? Well, if we're such good friends, why'd you make me pay thousands of G for a hunk of porcelain, but you'll give the first pretty face you see whatever she wants?" Oh, what a question! One answer could never explain everything he was thinking… But he didn't think that Rick would give him long enough to explain. He needed to say something to make him listen…

"Please Rick; I'll give you anything you want; just calm down for a minute." Rick did as he was asked, though Won almost wished he hadn't listened. His eyes held a look of utter betrayal… And Won felt lower than dirt for causing it. He hadn't meant for this to happen…

"Anything?" Won nodded hastily, desperately wanting to see the younger man smile again.

"Anything." Rick laughed, though it was a horribly hollow sound that only served to make Won feel worse.

"I only want one thing from you…" Won was expecting Rick to pick the most expensive thing he had to offer, but was surprised when Rick leaned across the counter and deftly pressed their lips together in a chaste kiss. He'd wanted this ever since they first met, unconsciously at least. But it wasn't under these circumstances that he'd wanted it. He didn't even get the chance to kiss back though, as Rick pulled away seconds later, letting the Chinese man see the look of terror written on his face.

"Rick, I—" He wanted to assure Rick that it was okay. He'd wanted to kiss him for a while now, and the incident with Karen was a terrible misjudgment on his part. But he was cut off by the scared man.

"I'm so sorry." Before Won could tell him to wait, Rick had run out, leaving behind a disappointed merchant and a very confused shipper. Zack turned from the door and fixed his roommate with a look that clearly demanded answers.

"Won… What's going on between you and Rick?" Won sighed and slumped in his seat, hanging his head sadly.

"I wish I knew…"


	6. Rick and Kai Argue

Events of the Heart— Rick and Kai Argue

by taitofan

Rated PG-13 for yaoi

Disclaimer: If I owned Harvest Moon, the next game would be titled, "Harvest Moon: For Gay." But since that's very unlikely, it's safe to say that I don't own the games or characters.

Author's Note: The angst (that isn't all that angsty since I suck at it) continues and concludes, plus Kai shows up and does more damage. If it seems like there's Kai bashing… Well, it _is_ a fic about Rick and his love interest, so just read and see. Also, you might want to get out your rain boots, cause there's some disgusting sap you'll have to get though to make up for the angst. Luckily, we're back to the heart events next time!

Flames do nothing but make me laugh, although I'll listen to any CC you have. Please read, review, and enjoy! Finished 08-17-06

* * *

Three days later, rather heartbroken Rick had cleared his head enough to know that he and Won had to talk things through. There was obviously something going on between them, and it was time to get their feelings out in the open. As much as he hurt, there _must_ have been an explanation as to why Won did what he did; he just needed to give him a chance to explain. And he was sure the older man had some questions too…

He was almost to Zack's house when the door to Kai's Seaside Lodge opened, and out walked Kai… And Popuri. And his arm was around her waist…

"Kai! Get the hell away from my sister!"

* * *

Won had been absolutely miserable for three days. Zack had finally gotten his roommate to spill the beans after he'd threatened to drag him to the Poultry Farm, but finally admitting his feeling for the younger blond to someone hadn't made him feel better. Zack was a good friend, but he wanted _Rick_ to know that he'd stolen his heart. But with Rick not speaking to him…

That was it. He couldn't sit around and mope anymore. He was going to go straight to the Poultry Farm and demand that Rick listen to him, even if that meant shouting his confession from outside. One way or another, Rick would know how the merchant felt about him, for better or worse... Better being the preferred option of course.

He got up and headed for the door, not bothering to leave a note for when Zack returned from Jeff's General Store. He'd know what was going on. But as he passed the window, he suddenly stopped and stared at the scene.

"Rick…?" Sure enough, the blond was out on the beach, yelling at Kai as Popuri yelled at _him_. Kai looked _almost_ as angry as Rick did, while his sister had fat, angry tears coursing down her pale cheeks. Whatever was going on out there, perhaps it would be best if he just waited…

Then Kai raised his arm.

Rick, Popuri, and Won's eyes all widened simultaneously as the tanned man pulled his arm back and punched Rick squarely in the jaw. The pink-haired girl gasped at the sight of her boyfriend striking her brother, and said brother was so surprised by the sudden act of physical violence that he stumbled back and fell flat on his back in the sand. He attempted to get back up despite his throbbing face, but Kai quickly put his boot on his chest, effectively pinning him down. Rick was certainly no pushover, but he didn't have the experience fighting that the other man had.

Throughout this, Won felt something in him snap. Kai had just hit Rick. _His_ Rick. It was no secret that he was a greedy person, and for someone to hurt _his_ beloved… Before even _Won_ realized what was happening, he was outside, next-door, and delivering a swift kick to Kai's side. He landed in a heap beside Rick, gasping for the precious breath that the merchant had knocked out of him. True, he'd been in a lot of fights, but Won had been practicing martial arts since he was a boy. And being thirteen years Kai's senior put him at a serious advantage.

Popuri stared at the three men in horror, for a variety of reasons. Won turned to her, fire in his eyes, and held himself from yelling at her. Why hadn't she gotten that idiotic boyfriend of hers to stop? It was partially her fault Rick had gotten hurt! Luckily, she was smart enough to realize that the merchant's anger was partially directed to her as well, for she didn't say a word.

"Take him to his room at the inn. Then go home and tell your mother that Rick is with me. I'll return him home later tonight. Leave now before I change my mind and show you more of what I'm capable of when angered." She didn't need to be told twice. Kai was quickly lifted up and clumsily led across the beach towards Rose Square. Once they were a good distance away, Won turned his attention from them and to the injured man lying in the sand. Rick looked up at him, a bright purple bruise already blossoming on his otherwise healthy skin, and an admiring look in his eyes.

"Won…" As much as he needed to talk with the blond, he needed to get him inside first and tend to the sore. He held out his hand and was relieved when Rick accepted his help standing.

"Let's get inside first. Then we'll talk." Rick nodded and winced at the pain in his jaw. They walked slowly back to Zack's house… And two both of their delights, neither of them let go of the other's hand.

* * *

First Won checked for bleeding, and Kai was _very_ lucky that there wasn't any. Rick stayed still as the merchant carefully prodded his jaw, amazed that his nimble fingers weren't causing any pain. Then Won disappeared into the bathroom, returning with a small jar. He explained that it was a salve Zack used for injuries, and that it should soothe the abused skin. Rick murmured his thanks as Won applied the cool gel gently. If only he wasn't hurt…

"Rick, are you alright?" Said man would have laughed if he hadn't thought it would sting.

"I was just punched by my least favorite person in the world, in front of my younger sister no less, and you had to help me because I couldn't do anything. Yeah, I'm great." Won sighed as he finished the job and set the salve aside. He pulled a crate across from Rick and sat down so they were face to face.

"You're just not used to fighting… Besides, that's not what I meant, and you know it. Now what's _really_ wrong?" Rick crossed his arms and glared at the wall, obviously just as mad at Kai now as he had been earlier. As Won saw it, at least Rick had forgotten about being mad at _him_ for the time being.

"I'm just trying to be a good brother, but that jerk always has to come along and turn her against me! I hate him! What's wrong with me trying to protect her?" …Was it worth saying what he thought if it meant Rick would get angry with him? He didn't want to upset him, but if he didn't hear the truth, he'd fight with Kai more and more. And he might get hurt again…

"Maybe she doesn't need protecting." Rick sat up straight, a disbelieving look in his eyes.

"But—"

"No, listen to me. She's a big girl now and you may not want to hear this, but she's old enough to make her own decisions. And that also means that she's old enough to make her own mistakes. You've done all you can to help, so now you just need to sit back and let her live her life. You don't have to like it, but you have to accept it regardless." He paused, thinking about the earlier fight, and how Rick's lack of fighting skills had put him at Kai's mercy. "Besides, right now it seems like you're the one who needs protecting." The blond snorted, lowering his gaze to the floor. The thoughts of someone wanting him seemed laughable. Besides, he really only wanted one person, and he was sitting across from him.

"Who would want to protect me?" There wasn't a moment of hesitance before he got his answer.

"I would." With that, Won leaned in until their lips met in a kiss not at all like the one they shared three days prior. They were careful about Rick's bruised jaw, and this one was soft and gentle, if not a bit hesitant. Won pulled away first, not trusting himself to keep from harming Rick if they didn't end then.

"Won, do you—? Are we…?" The words he needed to say just wouldn't come out, no matter how much he wanted them too. But luckily, Won knew exactly what he was thinking. A pale hand gently cupped Rick's face, forcing the younger man to look him square in the eyes. What Rick saw made his heart race even more than it was from their short kiss.

"Yes, I believe I do. And if you want to, I'd like that very much." Rick smiled and moved so that they were sitting snuggly upon the same crate. He felt a pleasant warmth settle in his body at the close contact and laid his head against Won's shoulder.

"I think I do too. And yeah, I want to, more than anything." Won smiled softly at the simple admission, putting his arm around Rick's waist and allowing him to lean in closer.

"Good."

* * *

When Zack came home, he was only half-surprised to see Rick cuddled up to his roommate's side. Won looked up at him and pressed a finger to his mouth, then gestured with his free hand to the man beside him. It hadn't taken long for the newly found warmth to lull Rick to a peaceful slumber. After the fight with Kai and admitting to their growing affections for each other, Won thought he deserved the rest. Besides, if he looked this striking while napping, Won couldn't wait to see how he looked after they—

He pushed those thoughts away for now. There'd be plenty of time for that later.

Zack made a mental note to question about Rick's bruised jaw later, as well as how they'd finally ended up together. He let them be for the moment, retreating to his study. Once the door shut, Won turned his attention back to his sleeping lover and enjoyed the peaceful moment…

He still had to explain that stunt with Karen after all.


	7. Won's Third Heart Event

Events of the Heart—Won's Third "Heart" Event

by taitofan

Rated PG-13 for yaoi

Disclaimer: If I owned Harvest Moon, the next game would be titled, "Harvest Moon: For Gay." But since that's very unlikely, it's safe to say that I don't own the games or characters.

Author's Note: Yay, back to the heart events! This one was a bit hard to do cause it's such a short event, but I had a few things to explain anyways, so it's okay. Oh, and the minor couple (which will have a pretty important role in the end) is revealed! Anyone who knows me should know what it is, but if not, you'll see… Anyways, enjoy the fluff to make up for all that awful angst from the last two chapters!

Flames do nothing but make me laugh, although I'll listen to any CC you have. Please read, review, and enjoy! Finished 09-30-06

* * *

It had been only two weeks since Rick got a nasty bruise on his jaw, courtesy of Kai, _and_ become Won's lover, all in the same day. Now his skin was the same as always, Kai was too weary of his rival's new beau even to go near him, and he and Won were getting along as well as could be expected. They hadn't done anything more then kiss, but Rick saw no need to rush things. He certainly wasn't going anywhere, and with the farmer twins' constant need for seeds and new toys for their spoiled rotten puppy, Koinu, it didn't look like Won was taking his business elsewhere either.

In two weeks, news of their relationship had spread less than Rick had expected it too. Zack knew because of what he'd seen the first day they'd gotten together, plus he was often there now that Rick was visiting on an almost daily basis. He'd often retreat to his study once they started making out though. "_Like a couple of hormonal teenagers_" he'd told them once.

Jack and Claire both knew because they had the luck to walk into the shop once before the new couple could get their hands off from one another. They hadn't had any problems with it, seeing as Jack wasn't the straightest arrow in the quiver. The same went for Karen, who was half indignant that they hadn't told her right away, and half relieved that her best friend finally found himself "_a nice boyfriend_" as she'd put it.

Rick had found out at the inn one night that Cliff knew as well, after the brunette gave his own congratulations. It wasn't the biggest surprise to him, seeing as he and Jack were the latest town gossip. After Manna had caught the two in a compromising position at the church one day, all the townsfolk could talk about seemed to be "that farmer boy and his boyfriend, you know, the one that spends all his time at the church?" Supposedly, the rumors weren't _completely_ true, but that didn't mean they wouldn't be someday. Regardless, Rick had a feeling that once word got out about him and Won, they'd take Jack and Cliff's spot as the talk of the town. For now, he didn't envy their position. At least no one seemed particularly upset, leading Rick to hope that his own relationship would be well received as well.

The last ones to know were Lillia, Popuri, and Kai. After the run-in that resulted in Rick's wounded jaw and Kai's injured side, it would have been hard to keep it a secret even if they'd wanted to. When Rick had woken up and reluctantly returned home, he'd had no choice but to inform his mother and sister of his new relationship with the man who had so quickly defended his honor. Lillia might not have condoned violence, but seeing as Kai threw the first punch and Won _was_ defending her son, she held no ill will towards the man. And once informed that they had admitted to liking each other, she had only smiled knowingly. Popuri hadn't quite understood _why_, but she still accepted it and wished her brother good luck. Kai had obviously been informed soon after, because he had spent the last two weeks avoiding Rick and staying as far away from Zack's house as possible. Not that Rick minded of course.

Speaking of Zack's house… Rick was finally there. He threw open the door, knowing that it would be unlocked already at this hour, and not caring if Zack was home. All he cared about was seeing Won…

He _did_ have to wonder what his lover was doing kneeling on the floor in the middle of a bunch of apples though.

"I'll be in trouble if anyone sees this… Good thing Zack is out. If anyone knew that I don't know which is which, I'd never live it down… Oh well, who cares? No one will ever know anyway…" Rick's confusion melted away to pure delight as he listened to his lover's frustrated muttering. That sneaky crook…

"Hey Won. Need some help?" Won's head whipped up, his eyes widening comically as he saw the smirking blond standing in the doorway.

"How long have you been there?" Rick smirked and shut the door, leaning against it looking smugger than Won could ever remember.

"Long enough."

"I… I was only joking of course. I know which apples are which…" The look on his face clearly said otherwise.

"Oh yeah?" Rick asked and pushed himself from the door, picking up two apples and putting them behind his back. "Then which is this?" He held out an arm, and Won pretended to look closely.

"AEPFE of course." Rick nodded and put the arm back behind him.

"Okay, then which is _this_?" He held out his other arm, and the older man yet again faked examining it.

"It's obviously a SUGDW."

"Is that so? Then why is it that I just switched the apples behind my back and showed you the same one?" Won opened his mouth to proverbially lie through his teeth, but… Rick was his lover. If anyone deserved the truth, it was him.

"Fine," he answered with a sigh, "you win. They're plain old apples with long names. I overcharge for them because there's always a sucker out there or a desperate chef who'll pay my outrageous prices. Happy now?" Rick chuckled and sat down on an upturned crate, setting the apples beside him.

"Actually… Yes, yes I am." Won had always had trust issues, ever since he was a child. So though he cared for Rick more than anyone in the world, he still had his doubts that the younger man would keep his mouth shut.

"I'm glad you're finding this amusing," he said wryly, shaking his head. "Keep those apples, don't tell anyone, and excuse me while I pick these up before someone else comes." A frown settled on Rick's face as his lover busied himself with cleaning. Did he honestly think that Rick was going to go out and announce his secret in the middle of Rose Square? Honestly, Won should have more faith in him than that…

"Won… Think fast." Won looked up just in time to catch the apple sailing towards his head. He opened his mouth to ask what in the world Rick thought he was doing, but he never got the chance. "You know I like apples as much as you _love_ eggs." Oh, so Rick had finally caught on to that…

"…I love giving them to you." His frown dissipated slightly, though not completely.

"I don't care if you don't like eggs, since I'm not overly fond of apples. I don't care that you lied to me, because I know you only did it to make me happy. I just don't like that you think you have to bribe me to keep your secrets… I thought we knew each other better than that."

That, of course, gave Won a nagging "_Great, I screwed up again_" feeling.

"Rick, I—"

"No, it's okay," Rick said quickly, cutting him off. "You don't have to tell me now. Whatever your reasons are, you can tell me when you're ready." Such a clichéd response only made Won more determined to explain himself—he most certainly wasn't a child after all—but he found it a bit hard to talk when Rick was suddenly in front of him and thrusting his tongue down his throat. Yeah, okay, Won could tell him later…

And that was how Zack found them when he got home—making out on the floor, surrounded by apples. He simply sighed and headed straight to his study, muttering something about not wanting to know what they'd been doing this time. He was seriously considering finding Won his own place before he came home and saw something he _really_ didn't want to see…


	8. Rick's Blue Heart Event

Events of the Heart—Rick's Blue Heart Event

by taitofan

Rated PG-13 for yaoi

Disclaimer: If I owned Harvest Moon, the next game would be titled, "Harvest Moon: For Gay." But since that's very unlikely, it's safe to say that I don't own the games or characters.

Author's Note: Well, it seems that the minor couple went over well. Perhaps I can tempt you all into reading the spin-off, _Game of Love_…? Anyways, want to see me go from sappy to pervy in point three seconds flat? Then this chapter is for you! We're over halfway through, and you know what happens once you finish heart scenes… Will the same fate befall our heroes? You'll have to see…

Flames do nothing but make me laugh, although I'll listen to any CC you have. Please read, review, and enjoy! Finished 10-08-06

* * *

Saturday afternoons were always slow at the Poultry Farm. Well, technically, _everyday_ was slow at the Poultry Farm, considering only two people in the entire town had any need for chickens, and they both lived on the same farm. So unless Jack or Claire came in for chicken feed or medicine, there was nothing to do in the afternoons. Rick always took care of the chickens in the morning, so after that…

He'd wanted to take the afternoons off—or at least part of them—since there was no reason for him to be there, but his mother had insisted he stay in case there was an emergency. Oh, how he missed the days he used to go visit Karen in the afternoons. But ever since he'd met Won and she'd met "someone" that she refused to reveal "until the time is right" as she put it, they hadn't seen each other a lot. He'd asked for that same time off to visit his lover, but Lillia pointed out that Won was working at that time too.

"But he has less business then we do!" Rick had protested.

"Yes," she'd admitted, "but Zack is home at that hour, and he doesn't need to be distracted by the two of you when you get amorous."

Needless to say, having his _mother_ say that had made him blush and drop the argument. How he longed for the day Won found his own place… Preferably with both of them living there.

And that was why Rick was slumped on the sofa, wishing that something—_anything_—would happen. Unless it had to do with Kai. Except if it was Kai coming to say he was leaving a week early. That would be nice…

Then there was a knock on the door.

"Please, please, please," Rick chanted as Popuri rushed to the door, hoping out loud that it was her own boyfriend. Lillia smiled at her children's antics, finding it rather amusing that her daughter and son were praying to have their respective boyfriends come to visit them. And as Popuri opened the door, one of them got their wish…

"Oh, hello Won," she said politely, disappointed that it wasn't Kai but finally over the fact that this man was dating her brother. "Rick's on the—" Rick was suddenly at their sides and in the merchant's arms. "Never mind." She quickly got out of the way… Just in case.

"Won! What are you doing here? Don't you have to stay at work in case someone wants something? Oh, not that I mind! I'm really glad, cause I was so bored and wanted to see you, and—" As cute as it was when Rick acted like a kid in a candy store, Won didn't want the blond passing out or anything, so he quickly cut off his rapid-fire rambling by capturing his lips in a passionate kiss. Perhaps a bit _too_ passionate with an audience. Lillia respectively looked away, but Popuri made a face and coughed loudly.

"Hello? You guys aren't alone you know!" Rick pulled away quickly, though Won obviously hadn't been in a hurry. Popuri assumed the change in reaction was due to age—she knew _she'd_ do the same as Rick if someone caught her and Kai, but she remembered that when they were younger, their parents hadn't minded having their kids catch them kissing… Didn't mean she wanted to see it either way though.

"Sorry…" Rick mumbled, his face bright red. "Come on Won…" The merchant allowed his lover to lead him to the sofa, wondering if Rick would ever take him up to his room instead…

* * *

"Really? Kai _still_ won't look you in the eye? Oh, that's _too bad_…" Rick tried to sound sad for Popuri's sake—who was definitely eavesdropping—but the sarcasm in his voice was _far_ too obvious.

"No, he came over the other day to ask Zack something, and he wouldn't even look at me as he walked past. I suppose I frightened him. Pity." True, Won was better at hiding his sarcasm, but that smirk on his face told Rick that the older man was still upset at the man who punched his lover. Rick felt like falling in love all over again.

"Hey, Won… Do you have any treasured possessions?" The sudden change of subject threw Won for a loop. Was this some kind of trick question? Was there a right answer? More appropriately, was there a _wrong_ answer? He learned from his mistakes though, so he knew better than to ask any of those things. He had to trust Rick more than that…

"I sell most things I get, so I don't have many material possessions… I treasure _you_ though." _Bingo_. Sappy and clichéd or not, it was still true, and it still made Rick's heart beat erratically. Won certainly knew just how to get to him…

"I… Well, I was cleaning my room the other day and I found something…" He pulled an old looking watch out of his apron pocket and held it up for Won to see. "It used to belong to my dad. It stopped working when I was younger, so he gave it to me to play with. I loved it, because I thought wearing it made me look grown-up, just like him… When we got the letter after the fifth year he'd been gone saying he wasn't coming back anytime soon, I threw it under my bed and didn't think about it anymore, but now I know he's just trying to help. Still… I wonder when he's coming home…? He left to find that flower to cure my mom so long ago…"

Won had heard about Rod leaving to find a cure for Lillia from Zack. He hoped the man found that flower soon for the entire family's sake. He liked Lillia; she was a sweet woman and obviously loved her children. And Rick and Popuri obviously missed him too. …And a little voice in his head pointed out that if Rod were home to reclaim his duties on the Poultry Farm, a certain bespectacled blond would have more free time to spend with him…

"Oh, I'm sorry! The watch just reminds me of my dad… I didn't bore you with my story, did I?" Even if he had, which he most certainly _hadn't _since it was impossible for Rick _ever_ to bore Won, the merchant wouldn't have admitted it. Not when Rick looked so utterly _sad_…

"Absolutely not," Won assured him, cupping his hand against Rick's face, and bringing their lips together in a kiss best described as "short and sweet." It had the desired reaction—Rick was flushed yet again, but he was smiling too.

"Th-thank you! I've never told anyone that before, but I feel comfortable talking to you about it. Telling someone made me feel a lot better… Here, I want you to have this." He placed the watch in Won's hands, and cut his lover off when he tried to protest. "You don't have a treasure, so I want you to keep it. For me… Please, treasure it for me, okay?" Won looked at the old battered watch in his hands and smiled. If Rick got any sweeter, Won was apt to get cavities…

"Alright, if you insist. I'll treasure it just as I do you. It _is_ yours after all. And until I can have you all to myself, this will do nicely…" Rick was about to ask him what he meant by having him since they were already together, but then it clicked…

"W-won! You mean—"

"Well, of course, as soon as you'd like. When I say I want you, I mean I want _all_ of you." Before Won could kiss him for a third time that afternoon, Popuri threw a newspaper at them from her spot at the table, hitting Rick upside the head.

"Hey, I'm just a teenager; I don't need _or_ want to hear this stuff! If you want to talk like that, go upstairs! Wait, don't do that. Go to Zack's place. …As long as he isn't there, cause he wouldn't want to hear that either." Hearing his little sister talk about his sex life, or lack thereof, was potentially the most embarrassing thing Rick had ever experienced. _Ever_. Won needed his own place, _now_. Because dammit, when he talked like that, Rick just wanted to bend over and let him—

"Popuri, don't embarrass your brother. He knows he has to wait until he's married before he engages in such activities." …It seemed he was wrong. Having his mother discuss his sex life was _much_ more embarrassing than his sister doing it. While Rick thought he'd die right then and there, Won took the hint. If they wanted a future together that involved anything more than kissing, Won was going to have to buy a blue feather and make an honest man out of Rick, or they were going to have one angry mother on their hands.

'_Don't worry Lillia, marrying your son sounds just fine to me…_'

And this was obviously her way of saying it was fine by her too. Now as long as _Rick_ was up for the idea…

But marriage would have to wait. They'd only been dating for a few weeks after all. Right now he was going to sit back, watch his lover blush like his face was on fire, and treasure his new watch… And the man who gave it to him.


	9. Won's Fourth Heart Event

Events of the Heart—Won's Fourth "Heart" Event

by taitofan

Rated PG-13 for yaoi

Disclaimer: If I owned Harvest Moon, the next game would be titled, "Harvest Moon: For Gay." But since that's very unlikely, it's safe to say that I don't own the games or characters.

Author's Note: Man, this one was difficult… It's not exactly a romantic event, you know? But the next chapters should give you all the sap you could ever want… So just bear with me right now. There aren't many chapters left… But there's still plenty to cover, so have at it!

Flames do nothing but make me laugh, although I'll listen to any CC you have. Please read, review, and enjoy! Finished 11-30-06

* * *

_Finally_. Lillia had finally let him leave early to go visit Won. It was about time! True, he was twenty-one and didn't have to do everything his mother said, but _still_… He always felt bad when he didn't listen to her. She never asked him to do unreasonable things after all… And it probably _wasn't_ good to stay glued to Won's hip, no matter how much they wanted to be together. But now that Won had made it rather obvious that he'd visit Rick if _Rick_ couldn't visit _him_, Lillia had relented. After all, Lillia could do business without Rick there, but Won couldn't very well do business with no one there…

Life was good. It was a beautiful fall afternoon, Kai was gone until next summer, and he was going to go visit his boyfriend of five weeks and three days. There wasn't too much that could make this day better… Well, not anything that didn't involve blue feathers at least. But it was still too early for _that_.

He reached the beach in no time, not knowing which sight made him happier—the empty Seaside Lodge or Zack's house. Both made him excited for different reasons.

He entered the house, ready to call out his welcomes, when he stopped suddenly. There was Won, fiddling with three apples on his counter and muttering to himself as he moved them around. Rick had absolutely _no_ idea what he was doing, but he had a good feeling that he was going to find out.

"…Won?" Said man waved Rick over without looking up, still mumbling something the blond couldn't understand. He did as he was silently asked, wondering what in the world he was in for this time… When he was before his lover, Won finally looked up, a grin splitting his face.

"I need you to do me a favor." …No hello? No kiss? _Nothing_? Oh well, Rick let it pass since Won looked _just_ that excited.

"Okay… What do I need to do?" He tried his hardest not to let the trepidation he felt sound obvious. After all, it wasn't too long ago that he'd told Won to be more trusting…

"You see, my dear, I have a new attraction that should draw in more customers. It's called the Apple Game. I have here my three special apples, SUGDW, HMSGB, and AEPFE. I'll tell you which is which, shuffle them around, then ask you to point out a specific one. If you get it right, you go to the next round. There are ten in all, and you can win things too. You can win lottery tickets for prizes for every two rounds you pass, and there's a special gift if you win the entire game. So what do you say? You'll play, won't you?" Of course he'd play, what a silly question. However…

"We both know your apples are exactly the same. So if you think you can fool me—" He was cut off as his still-smiling lover placed a finger to his lips.

"Oh ye of little faith! I'll have you know that this is an honest game." He held up an apple that had an "A" sticker on the bottom. "See? Now if someone claims that I'm cheating, I can prove them otherwise. Now, shall we play?" …Well, what did he have to lose?

"Sure, why not." Won's grin widened even more as he readied himself for the premier of his game.

"Alright then! The one on the left is SUGDW, the middle is HMSGB, and the right-most one is AEPFE. Watch carefully…" He shuffled the fruit rather slowly, and Rick's eyes followed them the best he could. After a few seconds, Won stopped and swept his arm across them for dramatic effect. "Now, which is the HMSGB?" Without hesitation, Rick pointed to the apple on the right. Won picked it up and showed the "H" sticker on the bottom.

"You're going to go faster now, right?" Won nodded, setting the apples back up and giving the new order. The apples moved faster this time, but Rick's eyes never left them…

* * *

"The one in the middle." Won couldn't help it—he felt his eyes widen and his jaw drop. That had been the final round, the apples had been _flying_, and yet Rick had _still_ guessed correctly without batting an eyelash. He didn't know how the blond did it, but it certainly demanded respect.

"That is correct… How did you do that?!" Rick shrugged, chuckling at his lover's disbelieving look.

"Just good I guess." He wouldn't mention that he'd found a pattern in his shuffling. He never knew when the knowledge might come in handy.

"I suppose so…" He stared at the apple for a few seconds before putting them away under the counter. When he got up, he held a pretty white flower in his hands. "And since you finished all ten rounds, you win the grand prize."

"Thank you..." Rick accepted the flower, wondering what kind it was. Whatever breed the mystery flower was, it was _awfully_ small. It didn't look like it would even fit in his vase…

"It's said that the Harvest Goddess likes those. Honestly, I had no idea what to do with them myself, so I thought the promise of a goddess's favorite gift would be enough to lure customers in…" The blond shook his head, chuckling to himself. That was Won for you… But it _was_ a good idea.

"I see. Well, since that's done…" He set the flower down on the counter and then walked behind it to where his lover sat. "Mom finally let me come visit during my spare time. Don't you think we should put the time to good use?" Won's business instincts were promptly pushed aside as Rick straddled him, bringing their faces together until their lips were mere centimeters apart.

…How was Won supposed to turn down an offer like that?

* * *

Rick returned home before nightfall, a grin set firmly on his face. Two hours of uninterrupted time alone with his boyfriend… If only every day could go so well!

"Welcome back dear," Lillia greeted as he walked inside, glad to see him so happy. "How was Won?" He launched into the tale of his lover's new game-slash-money scheme, showing her his prize and leaving out the details of what they did afterwards. After all, there were some things she _didn't_ need to know.

Lillia listened patiently, amused by her son's enthusiasm. Oh yes, he had it _bad_. And Won obviously felt the same way. She wondered if perhaps she should make a bet with Popuri about when the marriage would be…

She'd give them two more seasons, tops.


	10. Rick's Yellow Heart Event

Events of the Heart—Rick's Yellow Heart Event

by taitofan

Rated PG-13 for yaoi

Disclaimer: If I owned Harvest Moon, the next game would be titled, "Harvest Moon: For Gay." But since that's very unlikely, it's safe to say that I don't own the games or characters.

Author's Note: What do you know, the last heart event! Not much left after this, other than events I've been hinted at for quite some time… Just two more chapters and an epilogue, then this'll be over. I can't believe the end is in sight… Well, we'll just have to make due with what we have, no? This chapter was rather modified from the original event, mostly because it wouldn't have made much sense otherwise. Oh well. The last chapters will be much longer too, since I won't have events to stick to. All that said, enjoy our final Heart Event!

Flames do nothing but make me laugh, although I'll listen to any CC you have. Please read, review, and enjoy! Finished 03-10-07

* * *

It was the last week of Fall, and Rick was at the bar after a long day of work. He'd spent the day at the Futago Farm helping the twins with their sick chickens. Claire had been busy getting the last of the crops ready before Winter came and the snow fell, and Cliff had been working at the Winery, so it had just been him and Jack. It hadn't been hard work or anything, but he'd been on his feet all day and hadn't even gotten to see his boyfriend…

He'd been too tired to make it all the way to the beach. Besides, he needed a drink… Popuri had been bugging him lately about marriage. She demanded that _he_ not marry Won before _she_ got to marry Kai. The thought of her marrying that jerk was bad enough, but when coupled with his relationship with Won… Like it was any of her business in the first place!

'_Not that she has to worry_,' he thought glumly. '_It's not likes he's proposed or anything_…'

"Hi Won! Welcome!" Ann's voice—and especially her words—made the blond perk up. Did she just say what he _thought_ she said…?

"Welcome!" Doug greeted after his daughter. "You looking for Rick? He's over there. Just got off work I think… I'm sure he'll wanna see you." Rick didn't believe what he was hearing. Won? Here? _Why_?

"Thank you. I'll go talk to him right now." But that voice! There was no mistaken the merchant's voice. Rick twisted around in his chair, and sure enough…

"Won!" Said man smiled and walked over, pulling out the seat next to the younger man and sitting down.

"Good evening Rick. I was hoping I'd find you here." Despite his sore back and aching feet, Rick couldn't keep the grin off his face.

"How did you know where to find me? I've never seen you here before."

"That's because this is my first time here," he answered, amused by his lover's excitement at such a little thing. "I asked Jack where to find it after he mentioned he sees you at night a lot." Rick nodded, not surprised by that at all.

"Well, Jack is in here a lot when he isn't working, so that's no surprise. Between all the time he spends here and at the Winery, it's a surprise he gets any work done at all…" Won raised an eyebrow as Rick snickered at something that he obviously didn't understand…

"Oh my, is Jack that much of a lush?" And then he snickered some more at his poor recluse of a lover.

"Only for his boyfriend. You _really_ need to get out more, love. Cliff lives in the apartments upstairs and works at the Winery. Jack visits Cliff about as much as I visit you if that gives you any idea." Oh, well that explained why Cliff had been joining Jack when he came to the shop lately…

"Yes, that explains a lot… But what I _do_ want to know is why you've never told me that you come here almost every night." The snickering suddenly stopped, leaving the blond looking contemplative.

"Well… I didn't think you drank, and I didn't want to make you feel like you had to come…" He looked sincere at least, and Won mentality sighed in relief that his lover wasn't a lush like his best friend.

"I don't drink, no, but you should have realized that I wouldn't turn down an excuse to spend time with you…" Rick blushed and slapped the hand wandering down his thigh.

"Won, not in public!" The merchant sighed and retracted his hand. They'd known each other for three seasons and had been dating for two of them, and yet, the farthest they'd gone was kissing... Lillia's unspoken threat continued to linger in the back of his mind, but he didn't plan to do _those_ things to Rick yet anyways. However, they had functioning hands and mouths good for more than just kissing, and Lillia hadn't forbid _everything_…

"If you insist…" The look on Rick's face said that yes, yes he did insist. "Why don't we just talk instead?" Rick nodded his approval at the idea. Talking was safe…

"All right, what should we talk about?" Won almost made a perverted suggestion—_almost_. But as much as he loved seeing the younger man's face flush, he didn't think that causing a scene with an audience was the wisest of ideas…

"Why don't you tell me about your day?" He smiled as Rick immediately launched into a detailed explanation of his and Jack's chickens' health—he still found it amusing that they were _named_. Though he really didn't care how the entire flocks' feathers were looking that day, he _did_ like seeing his lover happy. And if talking about chickens made him happy, then listen about chickens he would.

* * *

"—and then Popuri screamed and ran into the house like her feet were on fire! Mom didn't think it was nice to laugh at her, but oh, it was just too funny!" Won chuckled at the blond's story. That girl had the worst luck with her family's chickens… However, his good spirits were less a result of the young woman's misfortune and more a result of Rick's talent of retelling stories. He was nothing short of funny. "And later… Oh, wait, what time is it?" The merchant glanced at his watch, his eyes widening a fraction when he saw the time. It seemed that time really _did_ fly when you're having fun.

"It's getting quite late actually; it's a quarter to eleven. I'm assuming that the Inn closes soon?" Rick laughed nervously, his cheeks stained light red.

"Actually, it closes at nine…" He looked around, noticing that Ann was dozing at the counter. "…I'll be right back." Won watched as the blond got up, walked over to the redhead, and lightly shook her awake. A few words were exchanged, Rick looking grateful and Ann looking amused. Soon Rick was walking towards the door, motioning for Won to follow. He did as requested, and they stayed silent until they were standing in the midst of the dark, quiet street. Then—

"So, what was that all about?" Rick turned to his lover, the lamplight overhead accentuating his amused expression.

"Ann convinced her dad to let us stay late since we were so absorbed in our conversation. I guess we kinda got carried away…" Won chuckled and grabbed Rick's hand, threading their fingers together. Rick kept quiet as they walked, enjoying the sounds of the crickets playing their music for the last time that year. Soon it would be Winter, and everything would be covered with snow… It was odd how it always seemed to snow on the very first day of Winter, not a day before or after, but he supposed that was just how it worked…

"Penny for your thoughts?" Won's voice brought him out of his musings, and he turned to find his lover's face lit up by the pale lamplight, not realizing that it had the same effect on himself.

"Just thinking about how it'll be Winter soon… Your first Winter here…" He paused, then chuckled at his sudden thought. "_Penny for your thoughts_ you say. That's funny; I didn't realize you cared about me so much to give me an _entire_ penny." Won was less amused by Rick's "my boyfriend is greedy" jokes than the blond was.

"I'll have you know that you're worth more than any amount of money. I love you Rick…" Rick's laughter disappeared at the words, and he suddenly stopped, causing the older man to stop right along with him. "Rick, what's wro—"

"You said you love me," Rick said, awe evident in his tone. "You've never said that before…" No, Won supposed he hadn't. He hadn't even thought about the words, he'd just said what was in his heart… And Rick was in his heart.

"Then I'll just have to make sure I say it more often, won't I?" Rick withdrew his hand, but before Won could protest, his arms were looped around the older man's neck, and his lips were pressed to his in a deep kiss. Won's arms automatically went around Rick's thin waist, pulling him closer. With complete disregard to the slumbering town, they kissed with all of the passion they could muster until they had to break away just to keep from passing out.

"Won," Rick managed to say as his breath slowly came back to him, "I love you too."

Won said nothing—there was nothing to say—and instead gently pushed his lover away just enough to re-lace their fingers and get them back on track to their original destination. The resulting silence was beautiful.

* * *

"Thanks for walking me home." The couple stood together just outside the Poultry Farms gates. It must have been eleven by now… Won knew Rick wasn't a child—far from it—but he still hoped he wouldn't be in trouble.

"It was no problem. I only hope your mother isn't upset at you getting home so late…" Rick shrugged, not appearing too concerned at the thought.

"I'm only an hour later than usual… She and Popuri won't be asleep yet anyway. I'll just tell her I lost track of time and it won't be a problem." Won nodded and then pressed his lips to his lover's in one last kiss. Now that he knew that Rick did indeed love him, he wanted to do so much more… But now was _hardly_ the time or place.

"All right then. I'll see you tomorrow. Sweet dreams." Rick grinned, a combination of the kiss and knowledge that his dreams would indeed be sweet.

"Okay. Goodnight to you too." Before he suggested something he knew wasn't right to suggest yet, Won turned and headed towards the beach. Rick stood in his spot and watched him go, only turning around and heading inside once he was out of sight.

* * *

"He said he loves you? Well duh, of course he does! Who would kiss you so much if they _didn't_?" Lillia smiled to herself as Rick tried to explain to his sister that it was the fact that they'd said it out loud that made it special. She agreed that even if you knew you loved someone, it was just all the more real when it was out in the open. She was happy for her son, and yet…

'_It won't be long now_,' she mused, bittersweet thoughts filling her mind. '_Now that they've reached this point in their relationship, there isn't much left… All Won has to do is buy a blue feather and Rick will say yes; I know he will. I'll lose him soon…_'

And yet, though the thoughts of losing her oldest child made her heart ache, she knew it was for the best. They loved each other, and they deserved their happiness… Besides, she knew Rick would never abandon his family _or_ his chickens. No matter what happened, she knew she wouldn't lose him for good.

Her son was all grown up, and she couldn't have felt prouder.


	11. Blue Feather

Events of the Heart—Blue Feather

by taitofan

Rated PG-13 for yaoi and a little yuri

Disclaimer: If I owned Harvest Moon, the next game would be titled, "Harvest Moon: For Gay." But since that's very unlikely, it's safe to say that I don't own the games or characters.

Author's Note: Hey guys, remember me? …Haha, it's okay if you don't. I'm soooooo sorry it's taken two years for an update! The fic is so close to being done too… I do hope that anyone reading this enjoys it. The heart events are done, so you all know what that means! Will things go smoothly for our couple…? Well, you can probably guess, but you'll just have to read to see if you're right!

Flames do nothing but make me laugh, although I'll listen to any CC you have. Please read, review, and enjoy! Finished 01-09-09

* * *

It was a dangerous mission, but it was one he was determined to see through. Though he'd lived in Mineral Town for almost a year—just a mere two weeks and it'd be not only the new year, but also the anniversary of when he'd moved in and a week before he'd met his lover—and yet, he'd never been into this particular establishment. He had no reason to. It was enemy territory after all. However, desperate times called for desperate measures…

So as much as Won hated the thoughts of entering Jeff's General Store, it was the only place in town to find a blue feather, so he really had no choice. He did find it rather odd that this town used feathers for proposing rather than rings, but if that was what it took to ask for Rick's hand in marriage, then so be it. He'd do what it took to make Rick his forever.

He slowly entered the shop, determined not to look at Jeff… Of course, he couldn't help peeking out of the corner of his eye and seeing his shocked expression. Karen, who had been talking to her father previously, whispered something to him, a strict look on her face. Won ignored his "rival" and instead scanned the store for blue… And when he found it, it seemed that he wasn't the only one with thoughts of marriage on his mind.

"Cliff, thinking of proposing to Jack?" The brunet jumped slightly, startled by the sudden voice and breaking out of his reverie.

"O-oh, hello Won. No, not really. I mean, I saw it and wondered, but I didn't _really_ think…" Cliff had come to town around the same time Won had, and he'd started dating the masculine half of the Futago twins—well, the physically masculine half at least—shortly after Won had gotten together with Rick. They'd had a fairly smooth relationship compared to what he'd heard about Cliff and his farmer boyfriend though. So if _they'd_ contemplated marriage… "Um… No offense, but why are you here?"

Admittedly, the two men didn't know each other all that well. Their common link was that one of them was dating Jack, and the other one sold him seeds and dog toys. All Won really knew about him was the gossip he'd heard from Zack and Rick. He usually drifted, but he'd gotten a job at the Winery, thus securing him a permanent spot in the town. Then he'd spent the first week of Winter in the Clinic for reasons his informants weren't aware of… Above all, he could tell that Jack was crazy for this man and that the feeling was mutual. So he supposed that there was no harm in telling him the truth.

"I'm looking to purchase that feather you're looking at actually." Cliff's blue eyes widened a fraction in understanding. He looked almost excited.

"You're proposing to Rick then? Wow…" He glanced back at the feather for a moment, a longing look in his gaze. "Truthfully, I'd love to ask Jack to marry me, and I'm sure he'd accept. I just…I guess I haven't completely gotten over what my parents always told me. It wouldn't be fair to Jack to marry him while I feel this way…" Won couldn't be sure what he meant, but he had a pretty good idea…

"Let me guess, your parents find the thoughts of two men together to be an abomination, correct?" His answer was a hesitant nod. "Your parents aren't the only ones." Cliff cocked an eyebrow at that.

"Oh... You mean _your_ parents…" Won nodded, not entirely sure why he was telling Cliff any of this… But the young man looked like he really needed it.

"Yes, if they knew my plans, I'm sure they'd never forgive me. Not that it can get much worse than being disowned…" Cliff didn't seem as surprised at that as Won thought he'd be. "I can only assume our pasts with our families were quite similar. Most people think I left home to be a traveling merchant, but I was kicked out once they learned that I hadn't the slightest interest giving them a grandchild…or in women in general. I knew that they were wrong though. The way I feel for Rick could never be wrong, and even if it is… Well, I really couldn't care either way. There's no doubt in my mind that he's the best thing that's ever come into my life."

Cliff was silent as he mulled over the words, his gaze fixed upon the feather. Won didn't know what he was thinking…but when he suddenly smiled, he had a feeling it'd done the trick.

"I suppose you're right… Jack's the best thing in my life too, and I shouldn't let my past keep me from my future. Though I'm still not sure we're ready for that quite yet…someday though." He paused long enough to smile about whatever thought had entered his mind. Something about Jack no doubt. "Well, I'll let you make your purchase than. Good luck." Won murmured his thanks as he carefully picked up the blue feather. It was rather large and very soft, quite unlike any other feather he'd ever seen. This strange thing would hopefully be his ticket to marriage…

* * *

Rick hurried down the snowy streets, intent on talking to Karen. He needed to keep his mind off his troubles, and he'd already driven his family crazy with his pacing. Hopefully she could help… As much as he would have liked to ask his lover for advice, it was Won who was at the root of his concerns, so that wasn't really an opinion.

Won had been very secretive since that Fall night he'd walked him home from the Inn—the past week especially. Rick had tried to get answers out of him, but his concerns were always brushed off. He'd thought and thought about what the problem might be, and he could only think of one possibility…

Won was leaving him.

It sounded drastic and impossible, he knew, but what else could it be? It was winter and Won wasn't selling the twins any seeds—surely, he was running low on business. That _had_ to be it. Won was leaving Mineral Town to find more customers and make more money, and he was leaving Rick in the process. He'd been secretive because he didn't want to hurt him. It all made sense…

"Rick, what the hell are you doing?" He looked up to see Karen shooting him a look that clearly said she thought he was crazy. Oh, he'd been nodding to himself and making hand gestures again, hadn't he? Oops.

"Karen, I need to talk to you! Won is breaking up with me, I just know it!" Karen blinked at his near hysteria, wondering where _that_ crazy thought had come from. She'd just noticed her friend from out of the store window and dashed out, while said friend's boyfriend was in the process of buying a blue feather. Breaking up? Far from it! But she couldn't very well tell him that…

"Hey hey, don't be silly! Come on, let's sit down for a minute…" And _just_ a minute, because that's all Won would need to pay and get out there. She led them to "their" bench though, doing her best to stall for time. "Now, tell me where you got such an idea."

"There's no business and he won't tell me what's going on and he'd being all secretive and he's moving away without me _I just know it!_" Oh boy…

"Really now Rick, just calm down before you pass out! Honestly… Won loves you, and you love him, right? I'm sure he's had a lot on his mind because of what he's being secretive about, okay? So just be patient and he'll tell you what's going on. Just give it time." A short amount at that, as at that very moment, the store door opened, and—

"Rick?" The blond's eyes widened, and Karen almost laughed.

"Won? Won, I need to tell you something! If you want to break up with me, I won't stop you because I love you and want you to be happy, okay? So you can leave if you want, just don't lie to me! I…I…what's that?" As soon as Rick had mentioned breaking up, Won cocked an eyebrow, heard Karen burst out laughing, and shoved the feather in Rick's face. Needless to say… "Oh." …that shut him up.

"…Well?" Karen quieted down and watched with interest as her friend's face did a nice impression of a fish on land before flushing a bright red.

"Ah… Is Zack at your place right now?" Won shook his head, wondering what that had to do with _anything_. "Good, then we're going there. It'll be embarrassing if anyone sees us. Let's go." Karen didn't get a chance to say anything as Rick suddenly grabbed Won's free hand and dragged him down the street. Well, _that_ had certainly been interesting…

She quickly headed in the other direction. She had a certain someone to spread the news to…

* * *

"No one will interrupt us here." They were alone within Zack's house, Won standing with the feather still in his hands and Rick pacing a few feet in front of him. He was obviously nervous, just as Won was, only more so. And as cute as the scene was, he had a few questions still…

"So…" His voice stopped the blond's pacing. "Shall we try this again?" He held out the feather once more, feeling his heart beat erratically as Rick stared at it. What if Rick said no? What if he said _yes_? Was it too soon? Was this a mistake? Was—

"…Really? You really want to marry me?" Won wanted to tell him that he loved him more than the moon and the stars, that Rick was his light and he wouldn't be complete without him, but the words just wouldn't come out. All he could manage to do was nod. "I never thought anyone would ever give me one of those… But…my answer is…"

Won held his breath as time seemed to stop.

"YES!" The older man suddenly had an armful of ecstatic blond, which he didn't mind one bit.

"I'm so glad… I don't know what I would have done otherwise." Rick suddenly felt extremely foolish for thinking that Won would ever leave him. His secrecy was exactly the opposite of what he'd assumed…thank the Goddess! "There are a few things we need to discuss though."

"Right," Rick agreed, pulling away a bit, a worried look on his face. "I don't even know if Carter will allow it…"

…Won hadn't even thought of _that_.

"Maybe…you should go speak with him. I need to talk with your mother anyway. You can meet me there after, all right?" Rick nodded, wondering what Won wanted to tell his mother without him around… But he quickly dispelled all suspicions. He'd already made a fool of himself once that day; he didn't need to do it again so soon.

"Alright, that sounds fine…" He didn't pull away completely though. He looked at the older man for a few moments, their eyes locked, a content smile on his face. "Thank you… I'm so glad this is happening."

"You don't have to thank me… I'm only doing what makes sense given the situation." Rick chuckled at the very "Won" response and finally got ready to leave for the church. This was most certainly the best event that had ever happened in his life…

Well, so far. Though he had a feeling Won would be involved in everything that could possibly top _this_.

* * *

Carter looked up as he heard the door to the church close. While he expected Cliff, May, Stu, or maybe one of the twins, the young chicken farmer was not one he would ever have guessed. When was the last time Rick had even stepped foot in the church…? When Popuri was baptized? No, surely he'd been back since then… But Popuri was never in the music festival, so he never went to that, Lillia was too ill to get to the church for service, he never went to confession… Well, maybe that _had_ been the last time.

However, that was of no consequence. Not going to church was hardly a judge of one's character. Carter had still seen the young man outside of church many times, and he knew Rick was a good man. Therefore, whatever he needed, Carter was determined to help him, just as he did with everyone else. It was what God would want after all.

"Good morning Rick. How may I be of service today?" Rick didn't say anything at first. He glanced around the church that he hadn't been into in years, purposely not meeting Carter's eye. He was definitely nervous about something, but what?

It was then, while Rick was still standing there and fidgeting, that he saw it. It was just a tiny glimpse, but there was no mistaking the wisp of blue that jutted out of Rick's apron pocket. Oh, so _that_ was it…

He knew about Rick's relationship with the merchant who'd arrived in town that year—he'd be surprised if there was anyone left in Mineral Town who _didn't_ know. And really, it explained Rick's nervousness perfectly. The young man obviously had questions about the impending marriage, not knowing just who it was who got Jack and Cliff together in the first place.

"You know Rick, God loves all of his children and wants them to be happy. He doesn't care who one finds happiness with either." Rick finally looked at him, a small look of hope in his blue eyes.

"You mean…?"

"Come," Carter gently interrupted, gesturing for Rick to follow him to a pew, "we need to discuss the date and time…"

* * *

Won knocked politely at the door, going in only when he heard Lillia's kind voice calling out that it was fine to come in. She was behind the desk, as per usual, with Popuri nowhere in sight. All the better, he thought. The less people at once whose disapproval could mean something, the better.

Lillia smiled when she saw who it was, though she was a bit surprised that her son wasn't with him. That certainly didn't happen very often those days.

"Hello Won. Rick isn't here I'm afraid. I believe he mentioned going to see Karen…" He nodded slowly, wondering exactly how he should put what he needed to say.

"I know, I saw him. He's at the church right now for some very important matters…that's why I'm here to see you." Lillia gasped at the implication of his words.

"You mean…?"

"Yes," he answered, his lips curling into a small smile at the memory. "He accepted." The older woman was quickly giving her congratulations, saying how she'd known since she'd first seen them together that this day would come. Won wasn't shocked by this news, not at all. He hadn't been nervous about that, but rather everything else about the marriage.

"What about your living arrangements though?" …There, _that_ was his biggest concern. "There is hardly any room at Zack's house to begin with, and there's no room here either…"

"Really? I was hoping that I could perhaps stay in Rick's room until we can find a home of our own…" Lillia looked confused for but a moment before her face suddenly lit up in understanding.

"Oh, that's right, you've never been upstairs, have you? Perhaps you should go see what it looks like up there before you decide you'd like to stay here…" Won couldn't even imagine why he'd be deterred, but he did as was suggested regardless and finally climbed the staircase that so many times he'd wished he'd be going up with Rick at his side. Surely, Rick's room couldn't be _that_ small…

And it wasn't. Yet, it was so much worse.

He stared at the spacious room with its three beds, two smaller ones and one big one. The largest he assumed belonged to Lillia and her absent husband. The one with the pink comforter was Popuri's, and…the blue one was Rick's. He couldn't even imagine how the two siblings had made it through puberty sleeping in the same room as their parents and each other. Somehow, he guessed it had been _excruciatingly_ embarrassing.

Lillia watched as Won slowly descended the stairs, looking far less hopeful than he had when he had gone up. She felt bad, she really did. She'd known from the first moment it became apparent that they were serious about each other that this would be a problem. It wasn't as if they didn't have enough money between them to buy a house or even build one, but rather that there weren't any empty houses or plots left in the small town. She knew…she'd asked around. The last empty plot had recently been bought and the only empty house had owners who didn't live in the town.

"I'm sorry," she offered the discouraged man, though she knew it wasn't much of a help. "Rod had been planning on finishing the upstairs shortly before he left, and we just never had the money to do it after that… But even if you and Rick hired Gotz to put up some walls, it'd be awfully small. I'm…really not sure where you two could live and have much privacy."

"You needn't apologize," he assured her, rubbing his chin in thought. "We can always see about that extra room in the Inn until we can think of something else. Assuming Carter will allow the marriage of course…"

"W-what did you say?!" Won and Lillia both turned their heads towards the source of the new voice, both surprised to see Popuri standing there, having just come in without either of them hearing her. And just as Won had assumed she'd react when she heard the news, she did _not_ look pleased. He wasn't about to let a seventeen-year-old intimidate him though.

"I came over to tell your mother that I proposed to Rick and that he accepted. Now we're discussing possible living arrangements for your brother and I, providing Rick is successful at the church."

Popuri had sat back for the past year saying very little. She'd watched her brother fall in love with a man only five years younger than their mother who was shady at best. This man had cheated people out of their money, broken one of her boyfriend's ribs, and lied through his teeth about how much he knew about chickens. Now he was going to be her brother-in-law?

"This…isn't fair…" Lillia looked at her daughter with concern, not having heard what she'd said.

"Popuri, what's wro—?"

"It isn't fair!" she yelled, finally not able to hold in her opinions any longer. "Rick was supposed to fall in love with Karen and have kids to I could be an aunt and Karen could be my sister! Rick was supposed to be normal! He wasn't even supposed to like you, and he definitely wasn't supposed to love you! Why did you have to come here are ruin everything? Why couldn't you just have left us alone? I…I hate you!"

Won didn't say anything through her tirade, having guessed this would be her general reaction. Lillia was too shocked that Popuri would say such things to respond. However, it seemed that just like when Popuri had come in, everyone was too distracted to notice someone else coming in right as she'd started yelling…

"Popuri! How can you say those things?" The girl's fists balled up, but she didn't turn around or say anything. "You don't have any right to say who I should marry and you certainly have no right at all to say those terrible things to Won!"

"You be quiet!" she shouted, still not turning to look at her brother. "You don't have any right to say that either! You've been saying how you hate Kai non-stop since I met him, and you don't care that I love him. So just….leave me alone! I hate you too!"

As Popuri began to run to the stairs and leave her dumbstruck brother behind, it only took five sharply spoken words to stop her.

"Stop right there young lady." Popuri did as her mother told, one hand on the railing already. She was breathing heavily, not used to letting her emotions out in such a manner. Part of her felt good, better than she did whenever she cried instead. But another part felt guilty for everything she'd just said. Yes, she was upset, but… She didn't hate her brother or Won. She didn't think they were abnormal. Her world was being turned upside down though, and she just didn't know what she could do…

"…I'm sorry." Popuri's bright red eyes widened and she spun on her heels, finally to face her brother. "You're right, I let my rivalry with Kai go too far sometimes, and I should watch what I say around you. But…I'm not sorry that I fell in love with Won, or that we're getting married. Karen is just my friend, Popuri, and she doesn't love me that way anymore than I do for her. Can't we just both try to get alone with each other's lovers?"

Popuri didn't know what to say. That was the first time Rick had actually acknowledged that Kai was her lover and not just a guy who came around in the summer to make his life miserable. And it was news to her that Karen wasn't actually upset about the whole thing. But…Karen was in love with someone, she knew that much. If it wasn't her brother, who was it?

"I…sure. Sorry Rick, and…I'm _really_ sorry Won. I shouldn't have said all that. I didn't really mean it…"

"It's all right," the merchant told her, glad that this seemed to be the extent of their drama that day. It was far better than what he'd imagined. He'd figured Popuri would have completely flipped out, Carter would have said no, and—wait. Carter. Hadn't Rick just said…? "Forgive my interruption, but Rick, what exactly did Carter say?"

"O-oh, right!' he exclaimed, having been so caught up with Popuri that he'd forgotten the news he'd come with. "Well, I did mention that we were getting married still…and it will be right in our church. Carter was more than happy to do the ceremony." Where there was once tension, there was now elation at the good news. Even Popuri couldn't help but smile at how happy the couple looked. "There wasn't much to talk about besides the date, and I figured that we should have it in the Spring. On the seventh." Won laughed lightly and crossed the distance between them to draw his lover into a hug.

"The day we met." Rick nodded, pleased to see the significance hadn't been lost on his fiancé. Being wed a year after they'd met… Before he met Won he might have called such a decision rash, but now he knew he wanted nothing more than to be with the man before him forever. Sure, maybe they still didn't know exactly where they'd live, but for right then, it didn't matter. They were in love—that was the most important thing of all.

* * *

News spread quickly in such a small town, and by the next day, the entire population had heard the news. This would be the first wedding of the younger generation, and it was exciting news to all. And in the Futago twins farmhouse, four people sat around the kitchen table, discussing that same news.

"Where do you think they'll live? Rick's house?" Cliff had never seen the upstairs of the Poultry Farm, but another person there had.

"No way! It's one big room. Rick always used to tell me when we were teenagers how embarrassing it could be at times." Claire laughed at her girlfriend's words.

"I can bet so. What about the inn then? There's an extra room." Jack, who had been nonchalantly flipping through their mail while the conversation was going on, widened his eyes in surprise as he saw who one of the letters was from. He quickly opened the envelope and pulled out a piece of stationary, a grin spreading across his face as he read the letter.

"Guys… We've decided that Cliff is moving in here with me and you two are going to have Gotz build a cottage in that plot of land in town, right?" The other four people nodded, wondering where he was going with that. "Well, then, I think I know _exactly_ where Won and Rick can live…"


	12. Wedding

Events of the Heart—Wedding

by taitofan

Rated PG-13 for yaoi

Disclaimer: If I owned Harvest Moon, the next game would be titled, "Harvest Moon: For Gay." But since that's very unlikely, it's safe to say that I don't own the games or characters.

Author's Note: Well…it hasn't been two years at least, right? Last real chapter! There will be an epilogue mind you, but this is it for the real meat of the story. It's been a long ride, but it's almost done! Some of the dialogue is from Tree of Tranquility, and if you've played that you should recognize it. Sorry if you think the chapter ends abruptly, but I'm determined to keep this rating. Other than that…please enjoy my first real attempt at writing a wedding!

Flames do nothing but make me laugh, although I'll listen to any CC you have. Please read, review, and enjoy! Finished 06-16-09

* * *

Winter seemed to fly by, and with all the romantic holidays and a certain someone's birthday during that time, Popuri had begun to wonder if Won and Rick ever left each other's side. There was a lot to do of course. They needed tuxedos—Won had jokingly suggested Rick wear a dress and got an elbow to his side for his trouble—the invitations needed to be sent out…

Well, just about everyone was planning on coming anyway, but the best seats in the church were reserved for their family and closest friend. Rick had Lillia, Popuri, Karen, and Kai. The latter was of course _not_ his idea, but Popuri had wanted to invite him, and in a rare moment of maturity when it came to the other man, he relented. Won hadn't spoken to his family in years and had no desire to do so any time soon, but he had Zack, the twins, and Cliff to fill out his side of the front pews. The twins were his only steady customers after all, Zack was his soon-to-be-former roommate for a year, and Cliff was Jack's lover…not to mention the boy needed to see that two men could indeed be married in Mineral Town if he were to ever get the nerve to buy a blue feather for Jack.

And now? Now it was the sixth of Spring…the day before the wedding. Needless to say, things were getting rather hectic on opposite ends of Mineral Town…

* * *

"I thought it was just the day _of_ the wedding that the bride wasn't allowed to see the groom?"

"You aren't a bride," Popuri offered cheerfully, very amused to see her brother squirming from all the anticipation. If he was this bad now, she couldn't wait to see him the next day!

"Please Rick, stay still! This is the last chance I have to make alterations, and if you keep moving like that, I'll never see how it fits!" Rick did as he was told, using all of his willpower to stand still. There were no tailors in Mineral Town, so their tuxedos had been ordered from the city. Lillia knew just enough to do the alterations, but she'd kicked Rick out whenever Won had been fitted, telling her son it would be much more special if they kept the sights of themselves a surprise. He hadn't even gotten to see the suit without his fiancé in it! Won was all finished now, but Rick had needed the legs shortened one last time.

"…There. That looks perfect. You can go take it off now." _Finally_. He headed upstairs to take off his pure white tuxedo, wondering what Won was doing right then…

* * *

Claire was packing her things when a knock sounded on her bedroom door.

"Come on in Jack." Her twin popped in, his usual smile on his face.

"Hey sis. Need any help?" The blonde shook her head, opening another draw filled with work clothes.

"Thanks, but I got it. I just can't believe I'm moving out in just a few days…" Jack nodded, sitting on her bed and watching her. Gotz was building the cottage in town, and as soon as he was finished, Claire was moving out. It was only a short walk away from the farm, and they'd decided on her taking it since there wasn't a lot of room for a huge kitchen in the cottage, and Jack needed to be closer to the animals in case of an emergency since he'd mostly taken on that responsibility. Then Cliff would move in with him, Claire's girlfriend was moving in with her, and…

"When should we give Won and Rick their wedding gift? Today or tomorrow?" Claire had been wondering the same thing earlier that day…

"Tomorrow would probably be better, at their reception party. I'm sure they're busy as hell today. Better not give them anything more to worry about, right?"

* * *

"Won, stop bashing your head against the counter! You can't get married if you get a concussion!"

The noise stopped and Zack went back to his work…for about ten seconds. Then, _thump_. _Thump_. _Thump_.

"Won!" The perturbed shipper came out of his study and fixed the man in the main room with a glare. "Quit it!" Won lifted his head and glared right back. Considering Won was only up to Zach's chest standing up, he didn't look entirely imposing.

"You know where you're living tomorrow. I, on the other hand, _don't_." Ah, this again.

"There's always the Inn. Doug gives his permanent guests good prices. You two might just…you know…need to be quiet during your honeymoon. I don't know how thick the walls are…" With a groan, Won smacked his face back on the counter, but at least that time he left it there. Zack was surprised he hadn't broken his glasses doing that so much… "It's too bad the owners of that cottage on the beach don't sell it. That'd be perfect for you two. Right next to your job, not far from Rick's…"

It was indeed ideal, but the fact was it _wasn't_ for sale. Won supposed they'd just have to make due at the inn. It wasn't exactly a great location for newlyweds…but as long as he had Rick, he'd live with it.

* * *

"Ah, look at all the people!" Popuri exclaimed in awe. The whole town had gathered it seemed. True, they were a pretty small and closely knit community, but Rick hadn't expected _everyone_ to show up… Not that he could look for himself yet. The ceremony was starting any second and his mother had insisted he stay away from the windows so he couldn't see his groom standing at the altar. Of course, Rick wouldn't have cared if Won had worn his normal bright yellow clothes to wedding, but he was still curious.

"It won't be long now…" Lillia nodded, looking over her son proudly.

"No, soon you truly will be an adult. Married, moving out…" She didn't like to think that she was losing her son—he wouldn't be that far away at the Inn—but… It was still hard. She was honesty glad for him though, and she was determined to stay strong. "Now Popuri, it will be starting soon. You go take your seat."

The girl nodded and moved to the door, only to pause once she reached the handle. Quickly, she moved back to her brother and kissed his cheek. Completely caught off guard, he could only stare at her smiling face.

"Good luck Rick. I know you two will be really happy together."

And then she was back to the door and going inside before he could say a word. He had a feeling she knew how he felt though.

* * *

By the time Lillia had gone to her seat, leaving Rick outside the church doors by himself, he was a nervous wreck. What if he messed up? What if someone objected? What if…

The what ifs suddenly didn't matter thoug, because the sound of organ music had finally started, and that was his cue. This was the point when the bride was to meet her groom…or in his case, for the groom to meet his groom. Whatever way it was put, it was time. He took one last deep breath before opening the church doors, his head held high, and walking in.

The entire town really had squeezed in the little church, and they all smiled encouragingly as he walked by. Did he look as nervous as he felt? There was his family and best friend in the front, and, and…

And he almost tripped as he caught sight of the man waiting for him at the altar.

Rick himself was wearing a standard tuxedo, only in white with a black bowtie. His long hair was tied in its normal ponytail as to stay out of his face, though he had ditched his normal white headband. Though Mineral Town had some odd beliefs and traditions to outsiders—proposing with blue feathers rather than rings, worshiping the Harvest King and Goddess more than any traditional god, having entire holidays dedicated to _chickens_—their traditional wedding attire was quite standard. Won, however… Well, Rick didn't know if he'd ever seen such a breathtaking sight in his entire life.

Won, in fact, did not have his normal clothing on. Now he could see why his mother had wanted to keep it a surprise. Rick could only assume this was traditional Chinese wedding attire. Rather than a suit, Won wore a jacket similar to his yellow one, only in a deep blue with silver lining, all in silk. The black, slightly poufy pants and flat black shoes he wore looked silken as well. There was no cap covering his braided hair, though he did wear his glasses. He looked exotic and handsome and…he hoped he wasn't drooling.

After what seemed like an eternity, Rick finally made it to the altar, taking his place beside his soon-to-be husband. Carter smiled at the happy looking couple, and as soon as Mary had finished the wedding march and taken her seat, he began to recite the vows Mineral Town hadn't heard in such a long time.

While Won listened carefully, never having heard how a wedding in the village was conducted, Rick had a hard time concentrating. He knew Carter was mostly saying things about the Harvest King's eternal love and the Harvest Goddess's blessing. He'd heard all this when he was younger. Not that he was that old now…twenty-two and about to marry a thirty-five-year-old man! He had no doubts at least someone in the crowd had mixed feelings about it, but he didn't care. He loved Won with all his heart and would for an eternity…and he was going to prove it by spending that eternity by his side.

"Won and Rick…" The blond finally paid attention at the sound of his name. He guessed no one must have objected at least. "…do you promise to love and honor each other in sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." The words came from Won's lips easily. As for Rick…

"I do." …they did too.

"You may kiss your groom." The room erupted in cheers as Won leaned in and pressed their lips together in a short kiss. The look in his eyes promised there'd be more later. Even if they had to live in the Inn, they were in it together. _They were finally wed_.

Mary rushed back to the organ and began to play, signaling the couple to walk out, arm in arm. People around them shouted their congratulations and some of the younger residents threw confetti, but right then, all they saw and heard was each other.

"Together forever," Won whispered just loud enough for Rick to hear.

"Yeah, forever sounds good to me."

* * *

The reception party was held in Rose Plaza, the only place big enough to comfortably host the entire village. The newlyweds had finally spoken to everyone…except for four people that was.

"Won, Rick, can we talk to you?" The newlyweds turned to see the Futago twins dressed in their best, with Cliff and Karen beside them.

"Of course," Rick answered, wondering why he got the feeling this was more than a simple congratulation, "what is it?"

"Well… We want to give you our wedding gift. All four of us." Jack's words surprised them both. All four? "Claire and I have been saving our money since we moved in so one of us could have our own place, and Cliff and Karen started pitching in when we started dating them… Well, we finally got enough to hire Gotz to build a cottage across from the Poultry Farm. Claire and Karen are moving in." It was news to Won that Claire and Karen were dating, but Rick, being Karen's best friend, had been one of the few to know. He was glad to hear they were finally going to take their relationship out in the open. If Popuri had any regrets about them not hooking up left, they'd certainly be gone soon.

"Then we got a letter from our cousin Jill in Forget-Me-Not Valley," Claire continued. The valley was the only other large place to live on the island Mineral Town was on, though the two didn't have much contact with each other. "Seems the man who owned the house on the beach raffled it off to the people in the valley, and she won it. She has her own ranch though, so she had no use for it. But since we're up here, she gave it to us for free—"

"—And we're giving it to you," Jack cut in, earning him a glare from his sister, who he promptly ignored. "Now you won't have to live at the Inn!"

The couple was understandably speechless; what could you say to getting a _house_ as a wedding gift? Of course, when it came down to it, there was really only one thing _to_ say…

"Everyone…thank you so much!" Rick ran to his friends and threw his arms around them the best he could. To think, a house of their own! And right on the beach! It was perfect! Right near where Won worked, not far from the Poultry Farm, and the view would be _spectacular_.

"It's no problem," Claire replied, a smile adorning her face. "You're our friends and you needed it. It was the obvious choice." As Rick continued thanking them, Won couldn't help but feel immense joy. He really did have friends, didn't he? It was certainly a nice change from when he was a traveling peddler. And not only that, he had a _husband_. The love of his life was his till death did them part…

What his parents would have thought didn't cross his mind once. He was finally perfectly content with his life, and nothing was about to change that.

* * *

"Wow, it's a lot bigger than it looks outside." The reception was over, and out of their wedding attire, the couple decided to take a look at their new home. It was already sparsely furnished, and though they'd need to move their things in, it was good enough for them to stay the night as it was.

"Yes, certainly the right size for the two of us." The two of them…Rick liked the way that sounded. "I assume you'll still be working at the Poultry Farm? I'll still be running my business of course."

"Yeah, Popuri couldn't take care of the place by herself right now. Hey, I don't suppose I'll get a discount now that we're married, huh?" The look on Won's face said it all. "Come on, I was just kidding." Won shook his head and chuckled, stepping closer until he could pull his husband into his arms.

"It's wasn't very funny." Rick chuckled too; some things would never change.

"Since we're married, should we call each other something new? Dad used to call mom honey…" Won thought for a moment, before shaking his head.

"I think our names are fine. Unless you really have your heart set on it."

"No, just thought I should ask…"

They stood there for a moment, neither saying anything, just enjoying the warmth of their embrace. The stillness was broken when Rick gasped at the sudden hand trailing down his back.

"W-Won!" The older man smirked as his hand found its destination, thoroughly pleased with the red flooding his husband's face.

"We _are_ married now…I certainly see no reason to keep our desires to ourselves anymore. This is our honeymoon period, is it not?" Rick's face flushed even more at the thought. He wanted this, he knew it, and he wanted it badly. He wouldn't deny he was scared though. He'd never… "Don't worry, my love. I'll be gentle."

"O-okay… I trust you."

As they walked to the small bedroom to consummate their marriage, hand-in-hand, only one thought ran through their minds. It was the same thought they'd think hours later, laying naked in each other's arms, and many time more in the years to come—

'_I love this man_.'


	13. Epilogue

Events of the Heart—Epilogue

by taitofan

Rated PG-13 for yaoi

Disclaimer: If I owned Harvest Moon, the next game would be titled, "Harvest Moon: For Gay." But since that's very unlikely, it's safe to say that I don't own the games or characters.

Author's Note: Wow, this is it! This is the very last part of _Events of the Heart_! I know it's painfully short, but I think it ties things up, which is its purpose, so I hope you all like it. I've been writing this for close to three years, and the older chapters show it if you compare them to my newer fics in other fandoms. To think this started cause I wanted the fandom to see my OTP as I did… Well, if I've made even one person interested in the couple, that's a nice bonus! Mainly, I'm glad to see I stuck it out to the end, even with the big gap in updates. Most of all, I want to say a big thank you to all the readers and reviewers over the years. You all rock!

Flames do nothing but make me laugh, although I'll listen to any CC you have. Please read, review, and enjoy! Finished 06-17-09

* * *

Most of Mineral Town was at the beach that night, and the fireworks were set to begin any minute. There were many couples scattered around, both young and old, married and just dating. The newest married couple consisted of Kai and Popuri, who had married a mere week after Popuri's eighteenth birthday that year. They were leaving in less than a week to Forget-Me-Not Valley, where the summer season would just be beginning.

On the other side of the beach from the newlyweds, as far away from Kai as humanly possible, was a couple who had recently celebrated their first wedding anniversary…

"You know, I can see our house from here on the pier. We could have just watched the fireworks from there…" Won chuckled and put his arm around his husband, pulling him a little closer.

"My, you sound like I did a year ago… Popuri will be fine. You really must stop worrying. How will you take it when she eventually gets pregnant?" Rick shuttered at the very thought of his little sister bearing Kai's child…

"I really don't want to think about that… But I guess you're right. She'll be fine, and even if I don't like him, I know Kai will take care of her… Jack and Claire's cousin lives down in the valley too, so she'll be in good hands at least. I just hope my mom is okay with neither of us at home…"

"She'll be alright, I'm sure," the older man assured, "you'll still see her when you go to work. And the mayor did talk about installing phones in every home so the village can do business with the valley in the future…"

That was true…Rick supposed it was just in his nature to worry about his family too much. Popuri, his mom, and now his husband. He wondered if Won would hit him with his briefcase if he kept making a fuss about him every time he walked to work in the rain…

He was brought out of his thoughts as a loud crash met his ears and the sky lit up. The fireworks didn't change much from year to year, but they were always beautiful. Then again…he glanced over at his husband, who was only seeing these for only the third time.

Yeah, Won was better than fireworks any day of the year.


End file.
